Everybody Lies
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Ils ne se connaissent pas. Ne se sont jamais croisés. Pourtant, il suffira d'un regard pour que leur destin change du tout au tout. Anthony DiNozzo devra protéger une certaine Amy des folies d'un serial killer. A ses risques et périls. Puisqu'à force de la protéger, il pourrait très bien devenir la cible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction. **

**Certain vous sûrement se dire "mince alors, ça me dit quelque chose". Si c'est le cas, vous avez dû lire l'autre version de cette fiction. La première version. Voici la seconde. C'est avec cette fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire. C'est mon bébé, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

**Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura du Tiva, mais pas tout de suite. Il y aura du TBC, des sentiments - beaucoup de sentiments -, de l'action, et du sarcasme ! x) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce prologue ! ;p**

* * *

Elle s'appelait Amazing. Mais tout le monde l'appelait Amy. C'était plus cool.

Il s'appelait Anthony. Mais tout le monde l'appelait Tony. C'était plus classe.

Elle possédait une masse incroyable de boucles blondes.

Il possédait une masse incroyable de cheveux blonds.

Elle avait de magnifiques yeux noisettes malicieux.

Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts malicieux.

Elle était charmeuse, désarmante. Belle. Vraiment belle.

Il était charmeur, désarmant. Beau. Vraiment beau.

Elle venait d'avoir dix sept ans. Le bel âge.

Il venait d'avoir trente-cinq ans. Le bel âge.

Pourtant, cette même gravité, cette même douleur dans leurs yeux.

Ce même sentiment d'abandon.

De solitude.

Ils n'étaient que deux enfants. Deux enfants dont on avait volé l'innocence.

* * *

**Bisous ! **

**#Amy. **


	2. Le menteur

** Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre ! 8D **

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre engouement, j'espère vraiment vous satisfaire ! Je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne lecture est c'est un honneur d'avoir mes auteures favorites en lectrices ! ;p**

* * *

**Ankou : Merci beaucoup miss ! J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir !**

**PBG : Huuum, merci beaucoup ! 8D Amazing est, je trouve aussi, un très joli prénom qui m'ai tombé dessus tout à fait par hasard ! x) On est d'accord, il est châtain mais c'est tout comme...Mauvaise fois on ! xD Je ne dirais rien ! Mais j'espère que tu seras surprise ! **

**Pline : Aya ! Mais tu peux pas avoir de l'AIPM que avec ça ? O_o Si tu peux ? **

**Joly : La voici, la voilà, et dans les délais en plus. **

**Chou05 : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Dinozzo-NCIS : Non, c'est pas moi ! xD C'est un personnage ! ;p**

**Furieuse : Imagine ma tête en voyant ta rewiew ! Je t'aime ! **

* * *

**"Surtout ****souris,** **n'oublie pas de sourire**. Souris pour _escroquer ton désespoir_, souris pour _**continuer de vivre**_, souris dans ta glace et devant les gens, et même devant cette page. Sifflote un peu pour croire que _**tout ne va pas si mal que ça**_... Souris pour **_croire que rien n'importe, souris pour te forcer à feindre de vivre, souris toute ta vie à en crever et jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves de ce permanent sourire_**."

Le livre de La mère, Albert Cohen.

* * *

Un sourire.

Ce n'était absolument rien finalement, juste un petit effort. Et pourtant, cela pouvait représenter absolument tout. Il suffisait que vous souriez à la gentille voisine du premier, et ça y est, elle vous classait dans « bien élevée et serviable ». Il suffisait que vous souriez à votre professeur de mathématiques, et ça y est, il vous classait dans « agréable et motivée ». Il suffisait que vous souriez à vos amis, et ça y est, ils vous classait dans « je vais perpétuellement bien, merci ».

En réalité, il suffisait d'un sourire pour tromper la Terre entière.

Et cela, Amazing Girl l'avait parfaitement compris.

Enroulant son écharpe en laine rouge flashi autour de son cou, elle sortit courageusement dans le froid hivernal, la gorge serrée comme à l'habitude en cette période de l'année. Amazing détestait l'hiver. Elle le haïssait. Elle le détestait parce qu'il lui rappelait son passé. Ces maudits souvenirs qu'elle croyait enterrés, sous-terre, hors d'état de nuire, revenaient alors la hanter, avec leurs voix beaucoup trop chaleureuses et familières. Étranglant avec un plaisir pervers son cœur qui se mourrait dans sa poitrine. Rendant ses yeux douloureux, emplis de larmes qu'elle ne laisserait jamais couler. Par fierté, par vanité, elle n'en savait trop rien.

Alors, elle s'efforçait de sourire, chaque jour, pour prouver au destin qu'elle aurait éternellement le dernier mot. Pour prouver au destin que non, il ne l'avait pas détruite pour de bon. Qu'elle se relèverait toujours, rien que pour le plaisir d'affronter son regard calculateur.

**« Bonjour ma petite Amazing ! » **la salua soudainement une petite dame bien enveloppée dans son manteau en velours tandis qu'elle enjambait par habitude les quelques marches de son bâtiment.

Sortant de ses pensées vivement, le menteur se fit automatiquement timide sur ses lèvres gercées alors qu'elle s'exclamait d'un ton vif et joyeux :

«** Bonjour Madame Magonait ! »**

**« Allez, court, ne soit pas en retard ! » **affirma la vieille femme en lui tapotant brièvement l'épaule, un sourire solaire sur le visage.

Le menteur devint soudain plus sincère et la jeune fille s'empressa de lui promettre qu'elle ne le serait pas, sans y croire une seconde, remerciant intérieurement la vieille dame pour sa bonne humeur. Après avoir une dernière fois saluer sa voisine d'un sonore « bonne journée », elle débuta une marche d'un pas décidé jusqu'à son lycée, ses mains abîmées par le froid glissées dans les poches de son slim en velours noir. Elle ne manqua pas bientôt de remarquer que ses pas dans la neige jeune du matin salissaient sa pureté et elle décida de marcher dans les traces des autres dans l'intention ferme que la pourdre dure le plus longtemps possible.

Tout ce qui était pur finissait sali, détruit. Mais pas de ses mains. Jamais.

Resserrant les pans de son perfecto fourré contre elle, Amazing inspira profondément une bouffée d'air en traversant une route, l'esprit comme à l'habitude ailleurs. Loin, très loin, de la bonne humeur ambiante. Tel un acteur révisant son texte, elle s'entraînait à réciter des blagues salaces dans son esprit, s'entraînait à rendre ses éclats de rire plus vivants. Pour éviter les questions des plus futés, de ceux qui ne se contentaient pas de voir mais de penser.

Amazing reçut soudainement un violent choque à la nuque qui la coupa nette dans ses pensées, et la poussa à faire volte face avec une ardeur presque surhumaine, les prunelles rendues noires par la colères qui les habitaient. La neige se répandit dans son cou à une vitesse folle et il lui fallut serrer un peu plus encore les dents pour ne pas crier. Plongeant ses prunelles meurtrières dans les yeux de la haute silhouette qui lui faisait face, terriblement fière, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cet idiot de Kyle ne la laissait-il pas tranquille. Les abîmes ambrés déclarèrent la guerre aux iris de jade et l'irréparable fut prononcé :

« J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite. »

Et une boule de neige vola, bientôt suivie d'un éclat de rire cristallin alors que les deux adolescents roulaient au sol, totalement inconscients du monde extérieur.

* * *

**« Bonjour Monsieur DiNozzo, comme d'habitude ? »** s'enquit un petit monsieur alors que l'agent spécial pénétrait d'un pas paniqué dans sa boutique.

**« Non ? Déjà trois cafés ? T'es sûre Ziva ? … Oh mon Dieu, j'arrive ! »**

Ruminant contre la Terre entière et surtout contre son réveil, le jeune homme se retourna vers son vieil ami et le gratifia d'un sourire qui se voulait convaincant. Mais qui n'avait l'air que d'une grimace enfantine.

**« Vous voulez bien rajouter environ deux litres de cafés ? S'il vous plait, je vous paie demain, ****je suis déjà trèèès en retard ! »** affirma-t-il en refusant poliment le sac que lui tendait l'homme.

**« Bien sûr ! »** sourit le vendeur en se mettant au travail, parfaitement professionnel.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides de sa récente douche, Tony soupira et songea qu'il allait recevoir la correction de sa vie. Non seulement il était en retard d'environ une demie-heure, mais en plus il avait oublié de rendre son rapport à Gibbs hier soir... Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment oublié mais disons que lorsque Ziva et Mcgee l'avaient informé qu'ils allaient boire un verre, il était très légèrement passé outre.

**« Et voilà ! »** s'exclama Jones en lui tendant ses biens, tout sourire.

**« Merci, merci beaucoup ! Je vous revaudrais ça... enfin, si je survis bien sûr ! »** railla l'italien en quittant déjà la boutique, son petit fardeau dans les bras.

Il releva le nez vers le ciel en passant devant des lycéens qui se battaient comme des enfants, manqua d'hurler sur un jeune qui l'avait bousculé – et donc bousculé sa carte de vie liquide – et arriva avec soulagement jusqu'à sa voiture. Sa main droite vint chercher la clé tandis que son regard s'égarait sur les alentours. Il aperçut d'un même mouvement une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde impressionnante qui s'apprêtait à traverser. Souriant doucement, il trouva enfin son bonheur et enfonça sa clé dans la serrure, ses yeux venant de nouveau se fixer à la demoiselle sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

Par une sorte de pressentiment étouffant.

Un pressentiment qui le força à lâcher son sac à toute vitesse lorsqu'il distingua le poids lourd fonçant sur elle. Un pressentiment qui le força à slalomer le plus vite possible entre chaque lycéen pour arriver à ses côtés à temps. Un pressentiment qui le força à constater qu'elle avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la prévenir à temps. Un pressentiment qui sembla lui chuchoter que le regard totalement perdu qui rencontra le sien ne lui était pas étranger.

Un pressentiment qui, lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle, lui hurla que ce poids lourd les avaient parfaitement vus.

Le véhicule qui tenta pour la forme de freiner le percuta violemment alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, les envoyant rencontrer le sol un peu plus loin.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Bisous ! **

**#Amy.**


	3. Comme par peur

**Hey ! Et oui, encore dans les temps, je m'étonne moi-même...**

**Bref, un chapitre plutôt transatoire - bien sûr que ça existe - mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ca a été très jouissif de créer ma première crise d'AIPM ! x) Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus gentil, si vous voulez savoir. **

**Au fait, je suis la meilleure du " vous croyez que c'est ça mais en vrai c'est pas ça et vous le savez " donc, méfiez-vous de ce début de chapitre ! ;p**

* * *

**Ankou : Trèèèès contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ça continuera ainsi ! x)**

**Pline : Ah ! Merci ! Ah ! Oui ! Je me dépêche ! **

**Secret Santa : * fais un bisou au secret santa * Hum, toi, je t'aime ! **

**Furieuse : De un, merci beaucoup ! De deux, très contente que ça te plaise. De trois, je suis honorée de ta présence. De quatre, j'aime ta rewiew. De cinq, je t'aime toi aussi. Et de six, merciiiiiiiii encore ! **

**DiNozzo-NCIS : Merci beaucoup, voici une partie des réponses :)**

**PBG : RIP ! * lance une fleur * Nan, je rigole ! Pas tapée ! Merci beaucoup, quelques réponses dans ce chapitre ! Et non, je ne te connais pas ainsi mais j'ai peur. * regarde le couteau * Très peur...**

* * *

**" Elle trouvait qu'il fallait davantage se préparer au chagrin qu'au grand bonheur. Le grand bonheur, c'est facile, il suffit de se laisser glisser. C'est comme descendre la pente d'un toboggan. Le chagrin, c'est remonter à pied un très long toboggan."**

**Katherine Pancol. **

* * *

**« Papa ! »**

Il se retourna vivement, l'esprit embrumé, avec la désagréable impression qu'il ne maitrisait pas la situation. Il lui semblait flotté lorsque ses deux prunelles fatiguées se posèrent sur l'enfant qui courait vers lui, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il frémit, vacilla, ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son front fiévreux. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, c'était totalement horrible et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

**« Papa ! » **répéta l'enfant en ralentissant doucement, ses fins sourcils blonds froncés.

Ses paupières lourdes se soulevèrent de nouveau et il détailla avec difficulté les traits de la petite fille qui arrivait vers lui, le regard brillant. Ses iris de jade se plongèrent dans les abîmes brunes si innocentes encore avant de parcourir lentement les boucles blondes qui s'échouaient sur ses frêles épaules. Vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, elle avait les trais les plus fins qu'il lui été donné de voir et contre sa propre volonté, il fit un pas en arrière.

**« Papa... »** murmura la fillette alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes.

Bon dieu, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que jamais ces maudites goutes ne dévalent ses joues. Mais les pas redoublèrent d'ardeur et il lui tourna définitivement le dos, déterminé, comme si une main lui martyrisait la main pour qu'il avance. Et ce cœur qui ne cessait de pleurer dans sa poitrine, comme seul témoin de la scène.

**« Papa ! Non ! Me laisse pas ! »** sanglota l'enfant derrière lui, et il entendit avec un haut le cœur ses petits pas se faire plus pressants.

La gorge affreusement nouée, il se surprit à courir le plus rapidement possible, vite arrêté par un rire. Un rire dément qui lui fit faire volte face avec ardeur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Car ce rire n'avait absolument rien d'étranger.

Non.

Ce rire rauque, presque sadique, c'était le sien.

Uniquement le sien.

OoOoO

**« Dites, vous allez me regardez comme ça encore longtemps ? »**

Il était réveillé depuis une ou deux heures. Et n'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde la jeune fille allongée près de lui, dans un lit semblable au sien, l'air profondément blasé. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il se trouvait – encore – dans un hôpital et pour cause, l'une de ses jambes était plâtrée. Sans parler du mal de tête atroce qui le martyrisait.

Se raclant douloureusement la gorge, il répondit sur le même ton à la tête blonde qui venait de parler :

**« Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. »**

Ses prunelles fatiguées détaillèrent une nouvelle fois les traits pâles de la jeune fille et il eut frisson en songeant à ce rêve désarmant. Celle-ci soupira lourdement suite à sa remarque plus que pertinente, passa sa main non blessée dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille, lui tira puérilement la langue avant de bondir sur ses deux jambes.

Et de rencontrer lamentablement le sol.

**« La madame avait pourtant dis de ne pas se lever. »** sourit-il sournoisement alors qu'elle poussait un grognement rageur.

**« De nous d'eux, l'un allait de toute façon tester ! » **rumina-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à ses draps, son bras cassé pendant le long de son corps.

**« C'est vrai. »** confirma l'italien tandis qu'elle réussissait enfin à s'asseoir, le fusillant de ses prunelles brunes.

**« Pour un suicidaire, vous êtes sacrément sarcastique ! »** siffla la jeune fille en croisant ses longues jambes fuselées.

Il pâlit dangereusement, sentit son cœur battre promptement entre ses côtes, mais ne laissa pour rien au monde son trouble visible. Et préféra étirer un magnifique sourire dédaigneux sur ses lèvres pendant qu'un ravissant sourcil blond se haussait.

Il n'était pas suicidaire. Il avait juste eu...besoin de la savoir en vie. Ce n'était pas la même chose tout de même !

**« Alors, vous avez perdu votre langue Monsieur je sais tout ? »** se risqua l'adolescente plus doucement, consciente qu'elle avait dû malgré elle le blesser.

**« Anthony. Mais appelez-moi Tony. »** affirma-t-il soudainement en plongeant ses prunelles cruellement séreuses dans les iris noisettes.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur la bouche d'Amy alors qu'elle tendait sa fine main blanche abîmée par le froid.

**« Amazing. Mais appelez-moi Amy. »**

Il lui serra la main. Délicatement.

Comme par peur que la carapace bien frêle ne se rompt sous ses yeux.

OoOoO

**« Alors, DiNozzo, encore à jouer les super-héros ? »**

La voix passablement énervée le fit sursauter alors que sa voisine de chambre dormait paisiblement, une main barrant son visage détendu. Il se tourna lentement vers l'intonation masculine, esquissa un sourire forcé, avant de croiser le regard glacé de l'ancien marine.

**« Oh, patron. Euh. Tu m'as manqué aussi. »** marmonna-t-il du ton le moins convaincant qu'il aurait pu utiliser.

**« Pourquoi ? »** gronda-t-il soudainement, le mitraillant sur place de ses deux océans tumultueux.

Ce n'était qu'un mot. Qu'une question.

Mais c'était assez pour qu'il comprenne.

**« Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais superman ? »** voulut-il savoir alors qu'une grimace enfantine se frayait une place sur son visage.

L'océan se déchaîna.

Et il reprit. Sérieusement. Son cœur battant la chamade. La gorge étrangement nouée.

**« Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas. »** murmura-t-il tandis que ses traits se durcissaient.

Un petit sourire. Un minuscule sourire.

Son pardon.

Satisfait, le renard argenté fit un pas en arrière, dans la ferme intention de conclure l'affaire en cours.

**« Patron ? » **s'enquit soudain la voix de l'italien.

Il cilla légèrement en entendant les vibrations désarmés de son agent.

**« Hum. »**

Gibbs ne sut alors pas exactement pourquoi mais il redouta sa réponse, un affreux pressentiment le hantant.

**« Il la vu... Ce chauffeur. Il la parfaitement vu. »**

* * *

**Vous avez vu, du Tibbs rien que pour vous ! x) Bon, c'est pas du grand art mais je suis pro-tiva moi, pas pro-tibbs xD**

**Biiiisooooouuuux ! **

**#Amy.**


	4. Alone

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite de ma fiction - vous vous en doutiez pas hein ! ;p - avec des réponses et de nouvelles questions. Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle x). **

**Bref, dans ce chapitre, vous en apprenez un peu plus sur Amy et surtout son enfance. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que je me concentre plus sur elle que Tony mais c'est normal. Amy est un personnage très complexe qu'il faut savoir connaître. Tony est encore plus complexe - on est d'accord - mais vous le connaissez donc... Voili voilou. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et Ankou, MP moi pour ton OS ! ;)**

* * *

**Pline : Moi aussi je t'aime ! xD Nan, sérieux, merci beaucoup ! Contente que mon Tibbs t'ai plu :)**

**Ankou : Oh, tu sais quoi, moi aussi je t'adore ! * câlin à son Santa ***

**PBG : Merci pour le compliment sur le Tibbs, j'aime ça mais pour écrire... Bref, contente que tu aies aimé ! **

**DiNozzo-NCIS : Tu as l'impression que... Ah bon ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! XD Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant ! **

**Gwenesti : Ca m'étonnerai beaucoup que tu connaisses la première version mais tout est possible x) Très heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci, je vais vous faire plein de Tiva avec des enfants qui courent partout... /sbaaff/ Nan, je déconne. La guimauve, très peu pour moi x). Bref, merci encore ! Bisous.**

**Secret Santa : ANKOOUUUUU ! **

**Furieuse : Mais nan, t'es pas en retard... Tiens, je dois commenter ta fiction, j'avais oublié ! Sache tout de même que je la lis hein. * va se pendre * Merci beaucoup ! **

* * *

**" On ne guérit pas d'une mère qui ne vous aime pas. Ça creuse un grand trou dans le cœur et il en faut de l'amour et de l'amour pour le remplir ! On n'en a jamais assez, on doute toujours de soi, on se dit qu'on n'est pas aimable, qu'on ne vaut tripette. "**

**Katherine Pancol.**

* * *

« Mademoiselle, votre mère viendra vous chercher demain matin vers 10 heures. »

Amazing releva vivement la tête alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Tout cela devant le regard rieur de l'agent sénior, particulièrement amusé par la situation.

« Heu... Génial. Super. J'en suis ravie... Vraiment. » minauda-t-elle, l'air de chercher ses mots, sa panache légendaire semblant avoir déserté au mot « mère ».

L'infirmière un peu rondelette esquissa un petit sourire forcé avant de quitter la pièce, suivie de très près par deux iris noisettes. La porte claqua et la réplique emplie de moquerie s'échappa :

« Alors, relation difficile avec la maternelle ? »

La jeune fille, plutôt que de lui répondre, bondit sur ses pieds et commença à fouiller dans les affaires de l'italien, sans la moindre gêne apparente.

« Pas de relation du tout en fait ! » railla-t-elle en enfouissant tout le haut de son corps dans son sac rempli de vêtements.

Sa réponse le laissa coi quelques secondes. Dans une toute autre configuration, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire, lui aurait tapé sur la tête, et se serait finalement moqué un peu plus d'elle. Oui mais, dans une toute autre configuration, elle n'aurait pas utilisé des mots si sincères. Si spontanés. Ceux d'un enfant candide qui ne sait pas mentir.

Alors oui, il en resta coi.

« Ah, ça y'est, je l'ai ! J'espère que tu as du crédit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, son trophée à la main.

Avant de froncer les sourcils face à sa mine déconfite.

« T'es vraiment flippant quand tu fais ça... » murmura-t-elle en plissant la bouche.

Il se racla la gorge avant de peindre sur son visage un grand sourire, chassant toute trace d'émotion. L'air toujours aussi déconcertée, elle fit volte face, composa rapidement un numéro qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur, et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Kyle ? Oui, tu m'entends bien ? Ok, alors, ce soir, devant l'hôpital, vers 23 heures. Oui, je te revaudrais ça. T'inquiète. Oui c'est ça. A toute à l'heure. »

Satisfaite, l'adolescente revint sur ses pas, déposa l'écran tactile entre les mains de l'italien, lui sourit, avant d'aller s'allonger paisiblement à ses côtés. Décidément stupéfait, celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt, la bouche entre-ouverte, histoire de remettre en ordre ces idée quelque peu confuses.

« Attends... » débuta-t-il en fronçant un chouilla plus les sourcils. « Tu ne comptes quand même pas te faire la malle alors que je suis un agent fédéral ?! » s'étouffa-t-il, son orgueil dans les chaussettes.

« Un agent fédéral plâtre, Tony. »

« Oui mais quand même ! Tu blesses mon orgueil là. » rumina-t-il d'un air faussement offensé.

Pour être plus honnête, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de son orgueil mais tenait encore un minimum à sa vie. Et le « ne la lâche pas des yeux une seconde » d'un certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs lui paraissait bien menaçant désormais.

« Je suis désolée pour ton orgueil, alors. » sourit-elle, franchement amusée par sa réaction enfantine.

Il esquissa un sourire en retour, alors que dans son esprit fourmillait une multitude d'idée pour l'en empêcher.

OoOoO

« … Hum, bonjour ! » commença une voix hésitante, à l'entrée de leur chambre.

« Chuuuut ! Il vient de s'endormir après m'avoir saouler avec l'un de ses stupides films ! » chuchota Amazing en déposant son magazine de mode près d'elle.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa un regard chocolat intrigué. Ses iris dérivèrent ensuite sur les boucles brunes et les traits du visage féminins pour finir par s'arrêter sur l'étoile qui brillait à sa ceinture.

« Vous devez être Ziva. » sourit Amy alors que l'agente rentrait dans la pièce, des DVDs à la main.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement, signe que l'israélienne était de bonne humeur. Ce qui était bien mieux pour son cas, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire sur sa personne. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir de trombones ou autres cartes de crédit dans la pièce.

« Tu dois être l'intrépide Amazing. » affirma la jeune femme alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'homme endormi près d'elle.

« Tony vous a parlé de moi ? » s'enquit l'adolescente, malicieuse au possible.

« Sûrement autant qu'il vous a parlé de moi. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Une phrase ou deux ? »

« Effectivement ! »

Elles rirent silencieusement ensemble, avec l'un de ses sourires qui vous chatouille les lèvres inexplicablement.

« Vous pouvez lui donner, s'il vous plait ? » demanda l'israélienne quelques secondes plus tard en lui tendant son paquet.

« Bien sûr ! » confirma l'adolescente en attrapant les Cds.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » murmura Ziva alors qu'elle pressait discrètement la main de l'italien, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux prunelles curieuses de la plus jeune.

OoOoO

« Kyle... Kyle ! » murmura dans la nuit noire Amy, emmitouflée dans son perfecto et son écharpe, cherchant des yeux son ami.

Les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, son regard légèrement inquiet scruta les alentours mais elle ne remarqua pas une âme qui vive. Elle soupira, songeant que son ami devait avoir oublié et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur de l'hôpital.

C'était tout de même fou qu'elle agisse ainsi juste pour ne pas croiser le regard froid de sa mère, enfin, ça devait être fou aux yeux de Tony en tout cas. Parce qu'elle y était habituée, elle, à force.

Lorsque l'on vous abandonne enfant dans un orphelinat et qu'on vous explique rudement plus tard que vos parents sont toujours vivants mais qu'ils ne veulent pas de vous, ça a tendance à vous laisser un trou béant à la poitrine. Un gouffre que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais combler. Mais on espère quand même. On espère qu'ils nous aiment.

Et puis, on grandit, on oublie, on se dit tant pis. Oui mais, soudain, votre mère se rappelle que vous exister, et le jour de vos 14 ans, on vous oblige à quitter la seule famille que vous n'ayez jamais eu.

Et ça vous brise, ça aussi.

Malgré tout, vous êtes heureuse ! Vous allez enfin rencontrer votre mère, cette femme dont vous avez rêver tant de fois enfant.

C'est à ce moment là que le destin se fait un malin plaisir de vous rappelez que vous serez seule, éternellement seule, quoi que vous y fassiez.

Parce qu'il vous a suffit d'un seul regard de cette femme pour comprendre qu'elle ne vous a jamais aimé et qu'elle n'est pas votre mère. Votre génitrice tout du moins. Et on vous écorche une nouvelle fois le cœur, parce que, tiens, c'est qu'il s'accroche celui-là !

Dans votre malheur, vous avez de la chance quand même : on ne vous parle jamais de votre père. Tant mieux ! Ça vous évitera sûrement une nouvelle cicatrice...

Un léger crissement la fit sursauter violemment alors qu'elle sortait à toute hâte de ses souvenirs.

« Kyle ? » chuchota-t-elle en espérant que deux prunelles vertes rieuses lui répondent, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

Mais rien. Absolument rien à part cette nuit sans Lune. Et ses bruits de pas terrifiants.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » s'enquit-elle alors plus fort, la peur grondant au fond de sa gorge.

Ses jambes allaient bientôt défaillir de terreur si cet inconnu continuait à la torturer.

Elle crut mourir, justement, lorsque ce même inconnu se saisit de sa main à toute vitesse et la tira vers lui, son cœur bondissant à toute vitesse de sa poitrine. Un cri d'horreur succomba contre la main de l'homme alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle plongea vivement ses yeux dans les iris de son agresseur et un mélange peu commun d'émotion se matérialisa sur son visage.

« TOI ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« Amy, Amy ! Incorrigible ! » s'exclama Tony en remerciant mentalement l'infirmière et son trousseau de clés.

« Je vais te tuer ! » répéta-t-elle en le fusillant des yeux.

Il rit. Sincèrement. Parce que rien ne valait le spectacle de cette poupée de porcelaine devenue sous le coup de la colère vivante.

« Oh, non. Amy, tu ne vas quand même pas me voler ce plaisir ? »

Elle pâlit. Brutalement.

Frémit.

Et posa ses yeux quelques mètres plus loin.

Posa ses yeux sur l'homme qui les tenait en joue avec son revolver.

« Si tu bouges, ma chérie, je me ferais un plaisir de mettre une balle dans la jolie tête de ton copain. » grinça la voix.

L'italien l'avait relâché.

Et fusillait désormais des yeux l'homme qui venait de pousser au sol un adolescent.

« Kyle ! »

Son regard se fit circulaire autour d'eux et il eut le malheur de constater que la rue était déserte. Pas un chat. Et il n'était même pas armé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit la chose pour laquelle il était le plus doué...

« Oula, toi, t'as une tête de sous-fifre ! Quoi que, t'es peut être aussi celui qu'on envoie se faire tuer … J'hésite ! »

…Attirer tous les ennuis sur lui.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Biiisous ! x3**

**#Amy.**


	5. Pas sans toi

**Bonjour ! 8D**

**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard mais c'était trop beau, ça pouvait pas continuer comme ça xD Bref, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est le plus long de tous les chapitres de la fiction pour l'instant. Ca veut pas dire que c'est le meilleur hein xD **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Pline : Merci merci beaucoup ma très chère Homonyme ! * câlin * La suite, la voici la voilà ! **

**Nanoushka : * s'évanouit * Mais c'est quoi toutes ses rewiews ? *.* Merci énormément ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! En plus, tu m'as comblée de compliments que je ne mérite pas ! Merci merci énormément ! Vraiment ! * câââlin ***

**Furieuse : Vi, je crois que je comprends très chère. x)**

**Ankou : Merci miss, voilà la suite ! **

**DiNozzo-NCIS : je suis très heureuse qu'Amy te plaise :) Et oui, Tony est un aimant à ennui...**

**PBG : Oui, ils sont trèèès similaires même si Amy est beaucoup plus ... noire. Cynique je dirais. Tony est plus drôle qu'elle ;) xD**

**Gwen : J'ai posté ! J'ai posté ! Maintenant, survis ! **

**Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews, c'est vraiment un bonheur de vous avoir comme lectrices ! **

* * *

**_" Elle avait l'air si jeune. En même temps, il m'avait semblé qu'elle connaissait vraiment la vie, ou plutôt qu'elle connaissait de la vie quelque chose qui faisait peur."_**

**No et moi.**

* * *

« Je suis désolée, Tony. » murmura soudainement Amazing, brisant le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé tout autour d'eux.

Dans l'obscurité oppressante de cette cave froide et humide, il distingua la lueur profondément coupable des iris noisettes qui le fixaient. Appuyé contre l'un des murs, il tentait d'ignorer la douleur habitant sa jambe droite ainsi que son épaule que l'autre brute avait sacrément endommagée pour qu'il daigne le suivre gentiment.

Un sourire étira ses traits.

Un sourire qui n'avait absolument rien d'un sourire. Le _menteur_.

« Tu savais... Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il en tournant vivement les yeux vers la forme assise près de lui, la mitraillant d'un regard sévère.

Elle se mordit discrètement les lèvres, un nœud au creux de la gorge, avant d'avouer d'un ton incertain:

« Bien sûr que je le savais que ce camion n'avait jamais rien fait pour m'éviter. »

Elle le sentit se tendre près d'elle, se tendre de colère sûrement. Envers elle, envers lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su voir à travers ses grands sourires innocents.

« Tony, je le savais depuis le début. Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont essayé de m'avoir. » murmura-t-elle d'une minuscule voix, consciente des foudres qui allaient s'abattre sur sa personne.

Il soupira lourdement à ses côtés et repoussa sa main lorsqu'elle tenta de la lui saisir, créant un vide bien trop grand au niveau de sa poitrine sans se douter de rien.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle rapprochait ses genoux de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer, ses instincts d'enquêteurs prenant le relai.

« Qu'est ce que le patron me veut oui. » railla-t-elle sans lui répondre, s'attirant un « Amazing » chargé de colère contenue.

Elle reprit alors, la gorge soudainement sèche, et ce maudit cœur battant subitement la chamade :

« Il me veut moi. Il veut ma vie parce que j'ai détruit la sienne. »

Sa voix s'était avérée de glace, tout à fait posée, comme si ces quelques mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Comme si elle était assez forte pour les ignorer, pour vivre avec.

L'italien posa un regard surpris sur sa personne, un regard qu'elle ne put voir dans tout ce noir, et sentit tout au fond de lui son cœur se tordre. Il ferma alors les yeux, et laissa sa tête se reposer contre le mur.

Ferma les yeux, et tenta d'oublier.

D'oublier quoi, il n'aurait su vous dire.

D'oublier tout court.

OoOoO

« Je veux voir ma fille ! »

Elle était arrivée au NCIS avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps dire « ouf », perchée sur ses talons aiguilles de dix bon centimètres. Méprisante. Terriblement méprisante.

Et pourtant, tout bonnement magnifique.

Les yeux exorbités de Timothy Mcgee mirent quelques secondes à retrouver leur taille normale alors qu'ils glissaient sans grande discréton sur les traits de la femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui faisait face.

Elle avait de sublimes prunelles de jade, froides comme la glace, surplombées d'une frange de cil maquillée d'un noir cendre. Sa bouche charnue dessinée à la perfection était colorée d'un très joli rouge sang, faisant ressortir l'éclat d'une peau ivoire douce comme le velours. Une frange épaisse tombait sur le regard condescendant et de longues ondulations de jais venaient chatouillées une taille cintrée dans une robe émeraude.

Elle était divine. Pas d'autre mot.

« Ma fille ! » gronda-t-elle de nouveau en claquant ses talons contre le sol, sa jolie bouche pincée de colère.

Tim sursauta, revenant à la réalité, et affirma la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

« Amazing n'est pas encore sortie de l'hôpital. »

Au vu du regard noir qui le fusilla sur place, Amazing était effectivement déjà sortie de l'hôpital. Sauf qu'elle avait omis de les prévenir. Il hoqueta, pâlit. Et attrapa finalement à toute vitesse son Iphone pour prévenir son chef d'équipe. Tout en priant tous les Dieu qu'il connaissait pour que rien ne soit arrivé à Tony et Amazing. Parce que oui, si elle s'était fait la pair, Tony avait dû l'y aider.

« Patron ? » débuta-t-il lorsque ce dernier décrocha.

« Mcgee, je vous écoute. »

« C'est Tony. Et la gamine. Ils ne sont plus à l'hôpital. »

« ...Qu-quoi ? Comment ça Mcgee ?! »

« Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant patron, je vais essayer de les localiser ! »

« N'essayer pas Mcgee, faites-le. »

« O-oui patron...!... Hum, patron ? Vous êtes là ? »

OoOoO

« Tony, je t'ai déjà dit que je déteste quand tu me fixes avec ton air de conspirateur. » siffla Amy sans pour autant daigner lui accorder un regard, ses deux iris voilées fixées à la porte.

« Hum, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te fixe pas mais je me demande à quoi tu penses. » répliqua sournoisement son voisin alors qu'un sourire sadique barrait son visage.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Elle le tua sur place d'un battement de cils. Littéralement.

Et son sourire ne put que s'agrandir.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton copain, avoues ! » ricana-t-il en réprimant une larme alors que son épaule le rappelait à l'ordre.

La douleur était vive. Lancinante. Perpétuelle. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour prétendre le contraire.

« Ce n'est pas mon copain ! » aboya Amazing en fixant de nouveau la porte, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, la bouche pincée.

« Bah voyons, t'es aussi crédible que moi lorsque je parle de Ziva.

Hum... Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je dois délirer à cause du coup que j'ai reçu à la tête. » marmonna-t-il en pâlissant, soudain bien moins fier.

Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il eut le temps de voir un minuscule sourire naître sur son visage. Avant que l'ombre ne revienne la hanter, telle une éclipse devant le soleil. Tony serra les dents en voyant les lèvres juvéniles se mordre de nouveau, imaginant que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par l'esprit.

Des hommes étaient entrain de frapper sûrement à mort l'un des êtres auquel elle tenait le plus au monde et elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon se maudire de l'avoir appelé.

Il la comprenait parce qu'il l'avait déjà ressenti ce maudit sentiment.

Cette impression permanente d'avoir une corde autour du cou s'amusant à se serrer lorsque vous vous y attendez le moins.

Cette impression qu'un poignard brûlant s'enfonce dans votre poitrine, lentement, très lentement.

C'était inhumain. Tout simplement.

« Petit salopard ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un flot de lumière aveuglant pénétrant avec vivacité dans la pièce, alors qu'un adolescent tout sourire se voyait envoyer bouler dans leur cellule.

« Comment ça, vous n'aimez pas les pâtes ? » s'enquit la voix moqueuse de l'adolescent tandis qu'il se relevait.

Le garde frémit de colère et de haine, plissa les lèvres, avant de finalement refermer brusquement la porte, frustré au possible apparemment.

« Ce qu'ils sont susceptibles ici ! » s'exclama le dénommé Kyle devant le regard médusé de l'Italien.

Tony tourna légèrement la tête vers Amazing qui affichait alors un air désabusé avant de se reconcentrer sur l'adolescent. Physiquement, il devait être aussi grand que lui, très brun, possédait des yeux verts malicieux et un sourire en coin semblant être sa marque de fabrique. Moralement, il était certainement plus fort que lui et Mcgee réunis.

Le concerné fit volte face vers la jeune fille et son grand sourire s'évanouit brusquement. Sur son visage que les adolescentes devaient juger « absolument parfait » se mêlait alors de la colère, de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension.

« Amazing, tu m'avais promis que ces pourris te lâcheraient. Tu m'avais promis que je n'avais plus de soucis à me faire. Tu m'avais promis ! » rugit-il d'un ton beaucoup trop rude en avançant vers elle.

Kyle n'avait apparemment pas remarqué la présence de l'Italien et se retrouva bien vite juste devant elle, la mitraillant d'un regard furibond.

Elle, fière et arrogante, ne se démonta pas une seconde. Releva justement le menton. Lui prouva qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Aussi fausse cette information soit-elle.

« Putain Amazing, tu crois qu'il suffira que tu dégaines ton sourire en coin pour qu'ils te foutent la paix ! Imagine quelques secondes si je n'avais pas été là ! »

Elle accusa le coup en sentant son cœur rater un battement. Alors qu'un sublime sourire venait se frayer une place sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » affirma-t-elle d'un ton léger, si contraire à l'état intérieur dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Mais c'est ça le problème Amy ! Tu n'as jamais peur ! Tu fonces toujours tête baissée, sans penser aux conséquences ! » s'injuria-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Peine perdue. Le menteur se fit plus intense, plus brillant. Plus crédible.

« Hum. Excusez-moi. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là alors si vous pouviez remettre votre dispute de couple à plus tard... » s'incrusta brusquement Tony en laissant ses yeux aller de l'adolescente tout sourire au garçon qui fulminait sur place.

Comme s'il les avait brûlé à vif, ils s'éloignèrent vivement et vinrent s'asseoir contre deux murs opposés.

Tony soupira.

Super, il venait de trouver son double et celui de Ziva.

OoOoO

« Allez Tony, encore un petit effort ! » s'exclama Amazing en poussant sur les fesses de l'Italien alors que celui-ci tentait de passer par une fenêtre.

Fenêtre bien évidement située en hauteur. Remarquée par Kyle grâce à un lampadaire.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait passer par une fenêtre avec une jambe et un bras en moins, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Ou du moins, n'aurait pas cru que ce serait si dur.

La mâchoire contractée à se briser les dents, il se hissait tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Kyle, déjà dehors, et d'Amazing. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle passe la dernière mais la jeune fille s'était avérée une machine à arguments. Plus ou moins acceptables.

Une douleur lancinante habitait sa jambe cassée et une réplique bien moins cuisante son bras endommagé. Mais la douleur la plus vive restait celle de son épaule.

« J'y suis ! J'y suis ! » affirma l'agent en passant sa jambe blessée à travers la vitre.

Un dernier petit effort et il se retrouva sur le toit d'un immeuble, agonisant, de la sueur roulant le long de ses tempes. Il lui semblait que son corps n'était plus qu'un havre de souffrance impérissable.

« Vas y, Am », dépêche ! » déclara vivement Kyle sans porter la moindre attention à notre cher agent qui se mourrait au sol.

La jeune fille se hissa rapidement grâce à l'aide de l'adolescent qui lui tendait ses mains et passa une première jambe.

Vite arrêtée par le bruit sourd de leur porte claquant contre le mur.

La panique l'étreignant avec ardeur, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une arme se pressait contre son dos.

« Descend. » lui intima une voix rauque.

« Cours, Kyle. » chuchota-t-elle en espérant que le garde n'ait pas vu les deux hommes dehors.

Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête et serra de toutes ses forces ses mains entre les siennes.

« Pas sans toi. »

« Kyle, s'il te plait. » insista Amy en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lâcha ses mains sans jamais quitter ses prunelles désespérées des yeux.

Referma la fenêtre en inspirant profondément une bouffée d'air.

Et dédia un magnifique sourire à l'homme qui se dressait devant elle.

« Vous savez, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre ! »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Gros bisous ! **

**#Amy.**


	6. L'ange noir

**Bonjour ! :)**

**Je viens poster mon chapitre tout en précisant que je n'en suis pas satisfaite une seconde mais bon... J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous perdre en cours de route xD Pour vous aider, ce chapitre se situe à peu près un jour après que Môman Girl soit venu rendre visite à nos agents. **

**Au fait, j'aimerais remercier toutes celles qui commentent, ça me fait réellement plaisir et aux 100 autres qui lisent, d'autres avis me feraient encore plus plaisir ! **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Ankou : Quoi ? xD Mais nan, il réagit juste face à une belle femme ! x) Merci beaucoup ! **

**DiNozzo-NCIS : Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas pensé du tout à ça en le décrivant mais ça se peut ! xD Ca fait beaucoup de louche ! x) Merci encore ! **

**Furieuse : Si je connais AIPM * prend son air le plus innocent * Ah nan, pas du tout, vois pas...**

**PBG : * tombe sa chaise * * meurt * *revit* PBG, des rewiews comme ça c'est juste... *_* Merci merci ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant ! J'aime beaucoup ta descriptions d'Amy, et oui, j'avais remarqué que ton dada allait pour les peros torturés ! Punaise, j'avais pas remarqué que Kyle était un Mini-Tony xD Je le découvre grâce à vous ! Et oui, Tiva poweeer ! Merci encore énormément PBG ! **

**Gwen : La suite, c'est maintenant ! Encore merci ! **

**Pline : Je comprenais pas ce que tu voulais ! XDD Merci encore ! **

* * *

**Moi je sais que parfois il vaut mieux rester comme ça, à l'intérieur de soi, refermé. Car il suffit d'un regard pour vaciller, il suffit que quelqu'un tende sa main pour qu'on sente soudain combien on est fragile, vulnérable, et que tout s'écroule, comme une pyramide d'allumettes.  
**

**No et Moi.**

* * *

**L'ange noir.**

« Putain, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si t'avais pas geint comme une gamine tout le long Amazing aurait pu sortir ! Ils ne l'auraient pas entendue ! »

Il l'avait attrapé par le cou. D'une force surhumaine. La force du désespoir. Et le maintenait désormais en l'air, un masque de fureur le dévisageant.

Et lui, se contentait de le laisser parler. De le laisser se vider de toute haine. Ignorant sa propre douleur.

Les yeux gorgés de larmes, la mâchoire contractée, ses mains encerclant la gorge de l'agent spécial, le Kyle sarcastique et bien dans ses baskets avait disparu au profit d'un monstre de colère.

Un monstre de peine.

Et ça le broyait de l'intérieur.

Les lèvres tremblantes, il relâcha lentement sa pression sur DiNozzo et le reposa à terre, fermant les yeux pour ravaler des larmes d'impuissance. Tony ne put quitter du regard le garçon tout à fait perdu qui lui faisait face, un garçon torturé à l'idée même que l'on puisse faire du mal à Amazing.

« Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? » s'enquit l'adolescent d'une voix sourde de regrets après s'être assis dans un coin.

L'italien se massa doucement le cou, se racla douloureusement la gorge, avant d'affirmer d'un ton froid :

« D'abord, tu te calmes. »

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Il le sut à l'instant même où les iris vertes brillantes de rage rencontrèrent les siennes.

Il soupira. Il ne savait pas parler aux autres. Il ne savait pas faire les choses bien, choisir les bons mots.

Il n'avait jamais su.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il finalement, mettant fin à son dilemme intérieur.

Kyle se redressa soudainement et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, ignorant délibérément le fait que le type n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurai dû rester avec elle. La protéger. » déclara-t-il avec un sérieux déconcertant alors que brillait une lueur enfouie depuis longtemps dans son regard forêt.

Tony s'humecta les lèvres, le cœur en morceau, tandis que s'interposait dans son esprit un parallèle bien trop présent. Le visage tuméfié d'une israélienne se dessina lentement dans sa mémoire alors qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour l'ignorer.

Il serra violemment les dents. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Le passé était le passé, aussi douloureux soit-il.

Ce fut pourquoi il affirma ces quelques mots.

« On la sauvera. »

Ces quelques mots dont il aurait eu jadis tant besoin.

OoOoO

« Amy, tu es décidément une excellente actrice, ma chérie ! » s'exclama un homme d'une vingtaine d'année en s'affalant dans son fauteuil en cuir.

La concernée, assise juste en face de lui sur une chaise en bois, haussa un sourcil méprisant avant d'affirmer d'un ton volontairement frivole :

« Je sais. Je mérite un Oscar. »

Deux iris bleu/vert se posèrent sur elle alors qu'un sourire se peignait sur les traits masculins.

Un satané sourire lubrique.

La jeune fille frémit alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes, tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle se trouvait juste en face de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au Monde. Encore plus que sa mère, c'était dire. Ses iris noisettes s'égarèrent dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et elle eut le malheur de constater que cette ordure avait toujours aussi bon goût. Du prune, de l'argenté, du beige.

« Je te revois encore, « ne t'inquiète pas » ! Et l'autre nigaud qui a osé te répondre un « pas sans toi » ! » s'exclama l'homme en imitant les voix des adolescents concernés.

Le cœur d'Amazing s'émietta en elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait à sourire.

Sourire, toujours sourire. Elle ne savait faire que ça de toute façon.

« Ah, ma chère Amy, quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas amis ! Je suis certain que nous aurions pu devenir inséparables. » susurra-t-il en se saisissant de l'une de ses mains, plongeant son regard pervers dans ses iris glacées.

Dans une toute autre vie, Amazing aurait sûrement trouvé le jeune homme qui lui faisait face beau à s'en damner, avec ses cheveux blonds, sa mâchoire carrée et son regard clair, mais la seule chose qu'il lui inspirait à l'instant était un dégoût sans fin.

Et des regrets.

Enfin, regrets, c'était vraiment un joli mot pour décrire le mal qui lui étreignait le cœur rien qu'en le voyant en face d'elle, respirant la vie même. C'était vraiment petit comparé à cette douleur qui la pourchassait où qu'elle aille. C'était vraiment insignifiant comparé à cette culpabilité qui la rongeait, qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tes amis sauteraient dans mon piège à pieds joints. » ricana l'homme alors qu'il se levait, venant se poster juste derrière elle. « Maintenant, tu es à moi. Et tu vas payer. Tu vas payer ma souffrance, toutes ses années passées à me demander comment je pourrais continuer à vivre avec ça. Oh oui, tu vas le payer très cher, mon ange. » chuchota la voix rauque.

Elle tressaillit, ferma les yeux, et crut mourir en sentant la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Alors, elle aurait voulu hurler. Pleurer. Mordre. Tuer. Tomber. Et ne jamais se relever.

Mais savait qu'elle signait leur mort si elle osait.

Car ce plan, ce « je passe la dernière » n'avait rien d'innocent. C'était un marché.

Elle restait. Et ils étaient saufs.

Oogone

« Bon, apparemment, nous n'étions pas dans une cave mais dans une chambre. » récapitula Tony alors que Kyle le laissait choir au sol après l'avoir porté tout le long des escaliers.

L'agent spécial avait en effet préféré les mettre hors de danger en descendant par la porte d'entrée du toit de l'immeuble et avait convaincu l'adolescent que si les autres malades les tuaient tous les deux, ils ne pourraient jamais sauver leur princesse en détresse.

Ils se trouvaient donc désormais tous les deux sur les marches de ce cher bâtiment, à essayer de trouver des solutions à leur problème.

« Ou un cagibi. » affirma le plus jeune, hypothèse semblant bien plus juste que celle de l'Italien.

« Tu as raison, Kyle. » confirma celui-ci en retenant un sourire, conscient que le brun devenait plus confiant envers lui.

« Kylian. » corrigea le concerné par automatisme en plongeant son regard dur dans les prunelles exténuées de l'agent. « Il n'y a qu'Amy qui m'appelle comme ça. Comme moi je l'appelle parfois Am'. »

Anthony acquiesça. Il le comprenait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment. Mais il le comprenait.

Posant son regard tout autour d'eux, l'agent spécial eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il connaissait ces façades taguées. Et ce pot de fleur immonde trônant sur la pelouse. Son cœur battant soudainement la chamade, il tenta de se relever – vite arrêté par la douleur qui habitait tout son corps – et chercha au fin fond de sa mémoire la raison de cette impression de déjà vu.

Lorsqu'une mini rouge s'engagea sur la route, écarquillant ses prunelles vertes.

« Kylian ! La voiture ! Court lui après ! Viite ! » s'époumona-t-il, faisant sursauter l'adolescent à ses côtés. « VITE ! »

Le jeune homme chercha un quelconque signe de moquerie dans les prunelles brillantes de l'Italien mais n'y trouva que le plus grand sérieux du monde. Soupirant, il prit son courage à deux mains et débuta un sprint impressionnant après la petite voiture.

Tony suivit des yeux l'adolescent alors que son pouls s'accélérait.

Ils étaient sauvés !

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait ces bâtiments, il passait juste devant lorsque lui et Ziva sort... Enfin, voilà quoi.

OoOoO

Elle l'avait giflé.

Bon Dieu, elle l'avait giflé !

Amazing sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines, sentait son coeur tambouriner comme un fou dans sa poitrine, sentait sa bouche s'ouvrir d'horreur.

Non non non ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça !

Tourmentée par son geste désespéré, la jeune fille scruta d'un regard terriblement paniqué l'homme qui se massait la joue.

Si seulement elle n'était pas si impulsive !

Se maudissant silencieusement, elle tenta de s'excuser, très vite arrêtée par un certain sentiment qui devait faire partie des gênes de son père.

L'orgueil.

Ce même orgueil, cette même fierté qui l'avait poussée à le frapper avant que sa main ne s'égare sous son t-shirt. Acte qu'elle ne regrettait finalement pas le moins du monde.

« Va-t-en. » rugit l'homme en question en désignant d'un geste furieux la porte.

Ses prunelles noisettes se posèrent sur le bois.

Et un sourire narquois fendit ses lèvres.

OoOoO

Ziva David poussa un profond soupir en jetant un œil à sa montre, elle avait dix minutes de retard. Tant pis, elle passerait acheter du café pour Gibbs avant d'arriver, songea-t-elle par automatisme. Son regard fatigué se posa sur la route alors qu'elle bâillait, manquant cruellement de sommeil.

Enfin, ça, allez le dire à son cerveau qui ne cessait de lui hurler durant la nuit que Tony avait réellement disparu depuis la veille. Rien que d'y penser, des multitudes de frissons parcouraient son corps de toute part.

Chassant ses pensées maussades de son esprit, la jeune femme tourna à gauche et fonça dans la ligne droite qui lui faisait face. Super, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive !

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout celui-là ? » s'injuria soudainement la jeune femme en voyant dans son rétroviseur un jeune homme courir à en perdre haleine.

Désireuse de savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, elle ralentit lentement et vint se garer contre un trottoir. Elle se saisit ensuite de son arme de service – on se savait jamais – et sortit d'un pas distrait, dédiant un regard profondément ennuyé au garçon qui tentait de retrouver son souffle.

« Tony, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » furent les mots qu'articula l'adolescent en glissant ses abîmes pleines d'espoir dans les siennes.

Le cœur de l'israélienne manqua un battement.

Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Ou est-il ?! » rugit-elle en attrapant Kyle par le col de son vêtement.

Déconcerté, celui-ci bégaya quelques instants avant de pointer du doigt un bâtiment.

« Il est assit là-bas. Il n'a pas parlé de films du tout du tout. D'après Amazing, c'est que c'est grave. » déclara l'adolescent alors que l'agente le relâchait, adoucie.

« Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il s'est encore fourré dans un truc pas possible ! »

« Encore ? Oh ! Alors Tony ressemble beaucoup à Amy. » sourit amèrement le jeune homme en guidant l'israélienne.

« Où est-elle ? » s'enquit soudain Ziva en scrutant des yeux Kyle.

« En danger. » murmura-t-il simplement sans lui accorder un regard.

OoOoO

« Aiiiiie ! Non, Ziva ! Appuie pas, pitié ! » gémit Tony alors que son amie vérifiait l'état de son corps.

Dans une toute configuration, il aurait adoré voir les fines mains de l'israélienne se promener sur son torse, ses épaules, et ses jambes. Sauf que dans une toute configuration, il n'aurait pas mal environ tous les deux centimètres de peau.

« Hum, ils t'ont salement amoché. » murmura la jeune femme alors que ses fins sourcils se fronçaient, signe de son inquiétude.

« Il faut qu'on aille chercher Amazing ! » rappela d'un ton rude Kylian, qui ne cessait de tourner en rond tel un fauve en cage.

Interpellée par l'assurance du garçon, les mains décidément très désirables de l'israélienne quittèrent son corps alors qu'elle se relevait, et venait poser un regard désabusé sur lui.

« Kylian, nous sommes trois, dont un à moitié mort. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils sont une dizaine et sont armés. » expliqua calmement l'agente en s'approchant du plus jeune.

« Et alors ?! Vous êtes armée vous ! » contra l'adolescent en la pointant du doigt.

Ziva soupira. Ce gamin était buté à un point inimaginable.

« Tu ne comprends pas, c'est du suicide. » affirma la jeune femme d'un ton posé, contrôlant l'excès de colère qui était entrain de la ravager.

« Elle a raison. » s'exclama une voix lointaine.

Une voix qui leur écarquilla impunément les yeux.

Parce que là, juste devant eux, se tenait une Amazing totalement décontractée, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Son perfecto ouvert nonchalamment, ses longues jambes croisées, et cet air mutin sur le visage.

« Une pizza ? » proposa la jeune fille, sortant les agents de leur hébétement.

« Je vais te tuer, j'espère que tu en es consciente ! » grogna Kyle en s'approchant à grands pas de la jeune fille, un irrépressible sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait suffit qu'il la voie pour que son cœur bondisse de nouveau dans sa poitrine.

Elle était son rayon de soleil. Son ange.

« Tu me le dis à peu près 10 fois par jour. » sourit-elle alors que l'adolescent l'attrapait par la taille, nichant son visage dans son cou.

Amazing releva les yeux en encerclant le buste de Kyle.

Releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Tony.

Croisa son regard et devina.

Il savait.

Il savait qu'il aurait sûrement mieux fallut pour elle qui l'a tue, là-bas.

Mon dieu, il savait.

OoOoO

« Patron, vous êtes sur que cette Madame Girl va bien vouloir nous recevoir ? » s'enquit Mcgee en montant les marches de l'appartement d'Amazing.

« Non, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sait où sont passés DiNozzo et Amazing. » répondit froidement son patron en frappant trois coups contre la porte en bois.

Tim décida de ne pas insister et attendit patiemment que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Attendit, attendit.

« Patron, j'enfonce la porte ? » s'enquit le cadet d'une voix distraite.

« Non non, allons faire les magasins Mcgee. »

« Mmm, j'ai compris. » sourit discrètement l'agent en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Et en remarquant que la porte était ouverte.

Son regard croisa celui du renard argenté et, la gorge serrée, il pénétra dans l'appartement, arme aux poing. Ses deux prunelles claires s'égarèrent sur les meubles chics alors qu'un parfum féminin lui chatouillaient les narines. Les murs étaient peints dans des colories très sobres et le mobilier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sophistiqué.

« Mcgee, par ici ! » souffla l'agent sénior en pénétrant dans la chambre de la mère où des traces de sang venaient décorer le sol.

Le regard clair de Tim se posa sur un lit parfaitement fait et sur les escarpins blanc-cassé traînant négligemment au sol. Il fronça discrètement les sourcils et s'avança un peu plus, le cœur battant à tout rompre malgré lui.

« Oh mon Dieu... » murmura soudain l'agent en relâchant la pression de ses doigts sur son arme.

Les prunelles bleues glacées glissèrent sur les traits reposés de la femme allongée au sol, divinement parfaite même dans la mort. Ses longs cils déposaient une ombre délicate sur une joue d'une pâleur touchante, ses lèvres semblaient encore plus rouges que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et ses mains étaient finement croisées sur sa poitrine. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche, si vaporeuse qu'elle paraissait évanescente.

Le jeune homme sentit bien vite la présence de son supérieur dans son dos et sentit son cœur se tordre silencieusement. Comment allaient-ils dire _ça_ à sa fille ?

Un petit bout de papier sagement déposé sur la blancheur de la robe attira soudainement son attention.

« Patron, regardez ! »

Il se pencha doucement et se saisit délicatement du message.

_« Tu me remercieras un autre jour de t'avoir débarrassée de ce monstre, ma petite Amazing. _

_Je te hais, mon cher ange... »_ lut Tim d'un ton hésitant, un poids sur la poitrine.

Leur regard se croisèrent.

Et un affreux pressentiment pesa sur leurs épaules.

* * *

**Voilà, une gentille fin pour changer ! Bisous ! **

**#Amy.**


	7. La noyée

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici la suite, très rapidement ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mais ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'oeuvre, je l'ai écris en deux heures top chrono et il est pas terrible ! Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture ! **

**Bisous ! **

* * *

**Ankou : Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies eu du mal à suivre ! :s Contente qu'il t'ai plu néanmoins ! **

**Pline : Merci Homonyme, même si tu l'as pas dis, merci ! * câlin ***

**DiNozzo-NCIS : Tes réponses arrivent très bientôt, merci beaucoup !**

**PBG : Tu oses chipoter pour si peu ? xD Toi ? Reine du sadisme ? xD Contente que quelqu'un ai compris pourquoi il l'avait relâchée si vite ! xD Merci ! **

**Gwen : La suite ! **

* * *

**"C'est triste de voir une larme sur un visage crispé par le sourire "**

* * *

« Ducky, je peux savoir depuis quand elle se trouve ici ? »

Le vieil homme tressaillit, tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami au regard glacial, se mordit les lèvres, avant de souffler d'un ton absent :

« Depuis ce matin, Jethro. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »

Le légiste reposa ses yeux sur la jeune fille assise tout contre l'un des casiers, les genoux contre sa poitrine, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Ils étaient séparés d'elle par la porte coulissante de la morgue mais pourtant, impossible de l'ignorer.

« Elle semble... normale ? » murmura Gibbs en se plaçant derrière le médecin, intrigué malgré lui par l'adolescente.

Les sourcils du plus âgés se froncèrent alors qu'il semblait la souder d'un regard impénétrable, paraissant lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Oui, tu as raison. Et c'est particulièrement étrange. » déclara-t-il, la bouche pincée.

L'agent sénior soupira. Il aurait voulu rester indifférent à l'impassibilité bien plus que visible de cette gamine mais un foutu quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Tu sais, Jethro, le regard de cette jeune personne est effrayant. » affirma le légiste, ses prunelles claires plantées dans les iris absentes de la demoiselle.

Voilà, c'était ça le quelque chose. Son regard.

« Je sais. »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Ducky continua sa thèse, ouvrant avec difficulté le livre fermé à double tour qu'il observait.

« Il y a beaucoup de douleur dans son regard, Jethro. Trop sûrement pour une personne de son âge. Elle semble comme anesthésiée par sa souffrance. Elle ne ressent plus, ne vit plus, se contente d'exister. Je ne connais pas cette fillette mais je devine qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance des plus tendres. L'être humain peut tout encaisser sans faiblir, mais pas la perte d'une mère. C'est comme ça Jethro. Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même manière, je le conçois, mais on ne reste pas indifférent face au cadavre de celle qui nous a porté neuf mois. As-tu vu ses yeux lorsqu'ils se sont posés sur le corps de sa mère ? Pas un éclat de douleur, pas un gémissement, pas un battement de cil un peu plus rapide. Rien. Absolument rien. »

L'agent l'avait écouté très attentivement, abasourdi malgré lui par les capacités du docteur, alors que ses yeux détaillaient consciencieusement les traits pâles de la demoiselle.

« Jethro, j'ai bien peur que cette jeune fille ne soit devenue malgré elle insensible. » murmura finalement le légiste en se tournant vers son ami.

Il plongea ses prunelles glacées dans les iris peinées du médecin et soupira lourdement.

« Je vais essayer de lui parler. » souffla-t-il en s'éloignant vers la lourde porte.

OoOoO

« Ducky ! Elle va bien ? »

Le médecin se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'ascenseur dont venait de sortir l'agent sénior. Il esquissa un faible sourire envers l'italien et affirma doucement :

« Jethro essaie de la faire parler. »

Le regard paniqué de Tony se posa sur la porte transparente alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté :

« Tu as mis Amy et Gibbs dans la même pièce ?! » s'étrangla-t-il en essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la morgue.

« Amy ? » releva le doc avec un léger sourire.

« Tu ne comprends pas Ducky ! Ça va être le choque des Titans ! »

« Le choque des Titans ? »

« Mais ouiii ! Amy est une mini moi en puissance, ça ne peut qu'exploser ! »

« Ça n'a pourtant jamais exploser entre toi et Jethro. »

« Oui mais c'est pas pareil, tu ne la connais pas...! »

« Effectivement, excuse moi, tu la connais depuis une semaine. »

« Laisse moi entrer la dedans Duck' ! » supplia l'agent en saisissant le vieille homme par les épaules.

« Anthony, c'est moi ou cette jeune fille a réveillé en toi d'ancien souvenirs que tu aurais préféré oublier ? » murmura le légiste en le soudant mystérieusement.

Déstabilisé, celui-ci mit quelques instants à répondre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il relâcha finalement sa pression sur le médecin et partit vers l'ascenseur.

« Je vais voir Abby, mais n'oublie pas, s'il y a un bain de sang, ce sera de ta faute ! » marmonna l'agent en s'appuyant contre les parois.

« C'est ça. » sourit le plus vieux en lui tournant le dos définitivement.

OoOoO

« Vous savez, agent Gibbs, ce n'est pas en restant assit comme ça, près de moi, que vous allez me tirez les vers du nez. »

Il sourit face à la remarque pleine de justesse de l'adolescente mais ne daigna pas pour autant ouvrir la bouche, allant même jusqu'à s'installer plus confortablement encore. Il la vit froncer ses fins sourcils, retirer ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et finalement soupirer lourdement.

« D'accord, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle attendit sa réponse en haussant les sourcils, son regard noisette détaillant les traits de l'agent spécial.

Un ange passa.

« Vous savez, Tony m'a parlé de vous. Il ne l'a pas avoué de vive voix, mais je suis certaine qu'il vous considère comme son père de substitution. » reprit-elle en calant son visage contre ses genoux.

Gibbs ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, mais sa remarque l'intrigua énormément. Son agent, son presque fils, semblait avoir confiance en elle. En cette gamine hautaine aux airs de poupée de porcelaine.

« En fait, il m'a parlé de tout le monde. Mais pas de lui. » résuma Amy en penchant légèrement la tête, perplexe.

Sa réplique dessina un minuscule sourire sur le visage du renard argenté, qui malgré l'air impassible qu'il abordait, écoutait la jeune fille.

« Enfin, bien sûr, il m'a dit qu'il aimait les films et les jolies filles mais ce ne sont que des informations futiles. » remarqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et vous, que lui avez-vous dit sur vous ? » questionna soudainement l'agent alors qu'il la soudait d'un regard glacial.

Elle ne flancha pas pour autant, planta sauvagement ses prunelles dans les siennes, tandis qu'un rictus haineux déformait sa bouche.

« Sûrement pas que la mort de cette femme me laisserait de marbre. » siffla-t-elle, savourant l'éclat surpris qui éclaira un minuscule instant les iris océans.

Il resta quelques secondes coi, la respiration bloquée, tout simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer ces mots dans la bouche de Kelly. Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Perdu dans son armure de glace, il ne laissa pour autant rien transparaître de sa stupéfaction.

« Vous savez, agent Gibbs... » débuta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine alors qu'elle se relevait devant son regard bleu.

Oui, effectivement, il commençait à savoir, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ironiser intérieurement. Elle épousseta son jean délavé, remit en place son perfecto, passa une main dans ses longues boucles blondes qui ne ressemblaient franchement plus à rien et conclut avant de quitter la pièce :

« …. Je n'ai pas appris grand chose de la vie, mais je sais qu'on a jamais qu'une mère et c'est celle qui vous donne ce qu'elle a de plus précieux au Monde: son amour ou sa vie. »

Et lui resta là.

Assit.

A se demander si la personne à qui il venait de s'adresser était bien Amazing Girl, 17 ans, adolescente comme les autres d'un lycée de Washington.

OoOoO

« Abby, tu as fait mes analyses ? »

Elle fit vivement volte face vers lui, ses jolies couettes encadrant son fin visage, et lui dédia un sourire solaire.

« Bientôt, Tony ! » affirma-t-elle avant de lui sauter au cou, l'étranglant d'une étreinte des plus Abbyèsque.

Il sourit doucement et murmura :

« Oublie pas que personne ne doit le savoir, hein Abbs. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, le regard pétillant de malice, et cella son silence d'un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serais muette comme une tombe. Ou comme la personne qui est dans la tombe, puisque techniquement, une tombe ne peut pas parler. Remarque, la personne morte ne peut pas non plus parler sauf si tu crois aux esprits ….Tu crois aux esprits, Tony ? »

« Non, mais je crois aux résultats ! Ton machin chose général a trouver quelque chose ! » affirma l'italien en se dirigeant vers l'écran d'ordinateur de la scientifique.

La concernée esquissa un sourire enfantin avant de le suivre, sa jupe ondulant à chacun de ses pas.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Tony tandis qu'il trépignait sur place.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu as raison, Amy a du sang de DiNozzo dans les veines ! » s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur place pour venir l'étreindre une nouvelle fois.

Vite arrêté par l'air livide qu'il abordait alors.

« Tony, ça va ? » demanda la gothique d'une voix plus posée, inquiète par ce soudain silence.

Il déglutit difficilement tandis que son regard tentait de raccrocher désespérément au mur en face de lui. Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Il avait mal. Ressentait un profond sentiment de bonheur.

Il avait envie de hurler. Avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il n'était plus que contradictions délicieuses.

OoOoO

« Ziva. » sourit Tony en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui lui dédia un maigre sourire alors qu'il venait se placer à ses côtés. Une question tout à fait dérisoire lui brûla soudain les lèvres et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la lui poser dans l'immédiat, conscient qu'elle était bien plus affectée qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer par l'enquête en cours.

Elle aussi, lui avait-elle affirmé un soir où ils rentraient chez eux, avait perdu sa mère jeune. Difficile alors pour la belle israélienne d'ignorer les souvenirs affluant dans sa mémoire.

« Ziva, si tu avais abandonné un enfant étant plus jeune, tu t'en saurais souvenue non ? »

Et voilà.

Nom de Dieu.

Il n'avait pas dis ça tout de même ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, la bouche entre-ouverte, un doigt levé vers le plafond avant d'aller appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt.

« Qu'est ce que tu me racontes Tony ?! » demanda-t-elle d'un ton rude en venant se mettre juste sous son nez. « Bien sûr. » conclut-elle plus doucement, remarquant le regard penaud de son ami.

« C'était une question stupide... » sourit faussement l'italien en ré-actionnant l'ascenseur, particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Une main vint se poser doucement sur son bras alors que la voix de l'israélienne s'élevait :

« Tu vas bien, Tony ? »

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, le cœur lourd, et affirma dans un sourire :

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. »

Leurs deux regard se mêlèrent et rien ne sembla plus compter. Sinon, le sourire qui naissait sur leurs lèvres.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-elle en pressant délicatement son bras.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Temps qu'ils seraient là, l'un pour l'autre, tout irait bien.

OoOoO

« Amy, tu comptes faire la sourde d'oreille toute la soirée ? » s'enquit Tony en dédiant un regard à la jeune fille qui marchait près de lui.

« Si c'est pour parler de _sa_ mort, oui. » répliqua-t-elle alors que l'agent ouvrait sa voiture.

L'italien soupira, le cœur serré, et souffla :

« Amy, tu peux leur faire croire que tu ne ressens rien mais moi je sais que tu as mal. »

Elle fit volte face vers lui, les prunelles brillantes de rage, et cracha avec rage ses mots meurtriers :

« Ah oui, alors c'est parce qu'on est du même sang que l'on est sensé s'aimer ?! »

Il reçut la lame brûlante en contractant ses mâchoires, blessé au plus profond de lui-même sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et lui ne fit absolument rien pour l'en empêcher en dépit de son cœur qui saignait entre ses côtes.

« Cette femme n'a jamais été ma mère, elle n'était qu'une étrangère pour moi... Je la hais. » murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle esquissa quelques pas hésitants.

S'arrêta.

Et la figure de glace se brisa lamentablement, le masque de fer tombant au sol dans un fracas abominable.

Il la reçut dans ses bras l'instant suivant, et la serra le plus fort possible contre lui.

« Elle respire encore, pas vrai... Elle va revenir... Elle n'avait pas le droit, Tony... » gémit-elle entre deux sanglots, le visage au creux de son épaule, ses bras frêles entourant son cou.

Il la serra contre lui. Fort.

Comme pour sauver la noyée.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est nul mais bon... Bisous ! **

**Amy.**


	8. It's my fault

**Bonjour ! :)**

**Voici la suite de ma fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'aimerai votre avis sur une petite question qui me chatouille l'esprit : aimeriez-vous que je change le titre - trop long - de cette version pour l'original ( étant "Everybody Lies"). J'attends vos avis. **

**Je ne suis pas du tout quelqu'un qui attend un nombre de commentaire mais ce nombre, justement, baisse de plus en plus. Si jamais ça a un rapport avec la qualité de mes chapitres ou la tournure de l'histoire, faites moi signe. Je préfère me prendre une bonne baffe dans la tronche plutôt que vous tourniez autour du pot. **

**Bref, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**DiNozzo-NCIS : Merci de ta gentillesse miss, et je n'ai écrit nul pas que Tony était son père ! ;p **

**Ankou : Mais je n'ai jamais écrit que Tony était son père bon Dieu ! xD Merci pour ton avis ! **

**PBG : * sursaute * Hé, pourquoi tu m'as frappée ! * regarde PBG * D'accord maîtresse xD Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me va droit au coeur ! Ah, contente qu'elle t'ai plu parce que j'avais très peur que vous vous disiez ' mais elle est pas bien celle-là ?!' Hahaha, peut être ! **

**Gwen : Des rewiews comme ça, tu m'en fais quand tu veux ! *_* C'est tellement, arg, j'en perds mes mots ! C'est vraiment ultra gentil ! Et je suis très heureuse que ça t'ai plu à ce point... #.#**

**Pline : Tu... pleures ? Nan, sérieux ?! O.O Sérieuuux ! Oh mon Homonyme ! * câââlin ***

* * *

**Tony : " **Certaines personnes ne sont pas capables de rattraper les personnes qu'elles aiment juste parce qu'elles sont terrifiées à l'idée de se dévoiler, de laisser tomber le masque. Elles ne veulent pas être vues sous leur forme la plus fragile ou seulement montrer ce qu'elles ressentent vraiment. Elles ne sont pas capables de vous dire que vous leur manquer ou qu'elles ont besoin de vous seulement parce qu'elles ont peur.**"**

**Kyle : " **Tu sais, à chaque fois que quelqu'un sort un truc vraiment drôle, un truc qui me fait rire, je me retourne pour voir si ça te fait rire aussi, même quand t'es pas là, à chaque fois..."

* * *

Il marchait avec nonchalance, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches et des écouteurs visés aux oreilles. Le vent glacial de Décembre soulevait innocemment ses cheveux bruns alors que prunelles de jades malicieuses se posaient sur le monde l'entourant. Ses lèvres joliment dessinées étirées d'un sublime sourire moqueur, il paraissait mépriser royalement toutes les étiquettes que l'on nous obligeait à porter. De toutes ces stupides règles.

Il semblait immortel. Indestructible.

« Kylian, tourne à gauche. On va le coincer. » résonna vivement la voix de Ziva David dans l'oreillette du jeune homme.

Le concerné s'exécuta gentiment, dédiant au passage un clin d'œil charmeur à un groupe d'adolescentes, et murmura dans un souffle de peur d'être entendu :

« Bien sûr, agent David. »

Sa voix était rauque et douce à la fois, ce genre de voix que l'on pourrait écoutée des heures durant sans ressentir le moindre besoin de s'écrier « Tu ne peux pas te taire ?! ». Une voix dont il usait d'ailleurs à tort et à travers, on se refaisait pas.

« Je ne vous avais jamais dis que je trouvais les femmes plus âgées que moi charmantes, Mademoiselle David ? » s'enquit-il avec un naturel que certaines auraient jugé déconcertant.

Il l'entendit rire légèrement dans le petit appareil et esquissa un sourire amusé à son tour tout en suivant religieusement les pavés. Il n'était pas sérieux, bien sûr, il tentait juste d'alimenter la conversation. De chasser ce silence oppressant qui lui serrait la gorge.

Qui lui rappelait que ce qu'il était entrain de faire n'était pas normal.

Et il savait que l'israélienne en était consciente.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Amazing apprécierait. » sourit l'agente, troublant bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer le garçon.

Une main sadique cachée sournoisement tout au creux de son être s'empressa alors de martyriser son cœur.

Il n'aimait pas parler d'elle.

Il n'aimait pas parler d'eux.

C'était une évidence trop douloureuse à accepter. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'aimer, trop jeunes pour souffrir.

« Rien ne lui plait de toute façon. » lança-t-il d'un ton léger, presque ironique.

Et pourtant si sincère.

Rien pour lui faire oublier un instant son passé.

Rien pour rendre ses sourires plus vrais.

Rien pour qu'elle accepte enfin d'être heureuse.

_Puisque de toute façon, le bonheur s'enfuira. Sans prévenir. Au moment où ils s'en douteront le moins._

« Kylian, prêt ? » demanda soudain la voix Ziva, le sortant de ses pensées avec violence.

« Bien sûr. » répondit l'adolescent en jetant un œil derrière lui.

Derrière lui, où se dressait justement un colosse de cinq mètres de haut. Déglutissant avec difficulté en l'apercevant, le jeune homme augmenta l'allure, l'adrénaline grimpant à une vitesse folle dans tout son corps. Il ouït très vite les pas lourds du taureau se faire plus pressants, et ne put s'empêcher de railler :

« Vous auriez dû me dire que je devais prendre un jogging ! »

La seconde suivante, il détallait comme un lapin dans cette maudite ruelle bien trop vide à son goût.

« Ziva, c'est pas que j'ai peur, mais si vous pouviez sortir de votre cachette du genre... MAINTENANT ! »

Sa respiration saccadée dans cet air bien trop froid créait de fins nuages alors que son sang pulsait de toutes ses forces dans ses artères. Son cœur battant la chamade, il avait terriblement mal à son épaule que les autres brutes avaient foulée la dernière fois. Il lui semblait étouffer dans son sweat-shirt.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'agente sortir de derrière une poubelle pour enfin ralentir, cette foutue adrénaline comme seule oxygène. Les mains contre ses genoux, penché en avant, il tentait avec beaucoup de difficulté de retrouver son souffle.

Il entendit soudain le bruit significatif d'un coup de poing, puis celui d'un craquement. Et très honnêtement, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qui avait craqué.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Un peu plus, et il m'embrochait ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se redressait, jetant un œil à l'homme gisant par terre avec une grimace.

« Si il nous dit rien, je demande à Gibbs la permission de le tuer. » marmonna comme pour elle-même l'israélienne, s'attirant le regard perplexe du plus jeune.

Règle numéro 1, ne jamais embêter Ziva David. Aussi tentant cela soit-il.

OoOoO

« Agent Mcgee, j'espère que Gibbs est conscient que cette affaire n'est pas de sa juridiction. » déclara Fornel en se posant juste devant le bureau du concerné.

Le plus vieux vit le jeune homme soupirer, passer une main sur son front, et enfin, resoupirer, visiblement désespéré.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de lui expliquer depuis le début mais il ne veut rien entendre. » marmonna-t-il alors qu'un sourire étirait discrètement les traits de Tobias.

Son ami ne changerait donc jamais, borné jusqu'au bout.

« Ou est-il ? » souffla-t-il, lui aussi soudainement particulièrement dépressif.

Rien que de penser au fait qu'il lui faudrait expliquer à Gibbs que non, cette affaire n'est pas la sienne juste parce qu'il la choisit, lui donnait envie d'aller se recoucher.

« Au MTAC, il arrive bientôt. »

Un nouveau soupir. Un.

« Et DiNozzo ? Si il lui dit, je suis certain que ça passera mieux ! » s'enquit Tobias en plongeant ses yeux pleins d'espoir dans les iris claires.

Mcgee se mordit les lèvres, jeta un œil à son téléphone, avant d'affirmer :

« Avec l'adolescente qui a perdu sa mère. »

Oh non, tout mais pas ça, songea automatiquement l'agent du FBI en remettant en place le peu de cheveux qui lui restait. Gibbs ne voulait pas lui donner l'affaire parce qu'il s'était prit d'affection pour cette gamine...

Nom de Dieu ! Le sort s'acharnait donc sur lui !

« Pitié, ne me dites pas que Gibbs apprécie cette gamine... »

Un petit sourire compatissant se dessina sur le visage de Timothy alors qu'il commençait à taper avec frénésie sur son clavier.

« Nope. C'est Tony qui l'aime bien. »

Les yeux du plus âgé s'écarquillèrent.

« Elle est majeure au moins ? »

La question pleine de sérieux arracha un léger rire au concerné qui désigna du menton son patron descendant les escaliers :

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais peut être que Gibbs a la réponse. »

Le regard découragé d'avance de Tobias se posa sur l'homme approchant et il eut la surprise de constater qu'il semblait particulièrement heureux de le voir. Chose terriblement étonnante venant de Gibbs.

« Tobias, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que vous êtes venu pour rien. Nous venons de trouver le corps d'un marins, avec un nouveau mot pour Amazing. L'enquête est à nous. » sourit le renard argenté alors qu'il attrapait ses affaires.

Une joie sans fin l'étreignant, l'agent du FBI ne demanda pas son reste et laissa les deux hommes disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

« A bientôt, Gibbs ! » le salua-t-il, un irrépressible sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoO

« Patron, vous croyez qu'il a fait exprès de tuer ce marins ? »

Simple question.

Simple mauvais pressentiment.

« Oui, Mcgee, j'en suis sûr. »

OoOoO

« Tony ! »

La voix était lointaine, et pourtant semblait si proche de lui. L'esprit dans le vague, il tourna la tête vers l'intonation dans un effort surhumain mais ne trouva que du vide. Le néant.

Ses membres étaient engourdis et tout son corps criait au sommeil, ses yeux peinant à rester ouverts. Il avait comme l'impression que ses paupières pesaient des tonnes et que tout son corps n'était plus qu'un chamalow.

« Tony ! »

Il se fit violence pour agir rapidement et faire volte face vers la voix féminine, il en était sûr. Son cœur battait inexplicablement vite entre ses côtes, si vite que chaque battement en devenait douloureux.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir une mèche blonde.

« Amy ! »

C'était sa voix, sa voix qui venait de crier. Chouette, il pouvait encore parler.

Une brume particulièrement désagréable vint flotter devant ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait du regard la jeune fille.

« Tony ! »

Il bascula soudain, emporté par son propre poids et chuta lourdement contre un sol en carrelage. Relevant avec difficulté son visage douloureux, il sentit la souffrance se rependre dans son corps à une vitesse folle, tel un venin.

« Pauvre gamine, elle est mignonne pourtant. » marmonna une femme à ses côtés, attirant son attention.

Son regard flou se posa sur le nourrisson que cette dame sans visage portait, et plongea dans les prunelles brunes, troublé par leur sévérité.

Le décors changea brutalement, et il percuta de plein fouet du béton, gémissant sous le coup.

« Regarde là, elle fait pitié. » ricana un enfant devant lui.

Se redressant lentement, il vit la petite fille sous la pluie, le visage relevé vers le ciel noir de nuages, les mains pendant le long de son corps, ses cheveux blonds collés misérablement à ses joues creuses. Sa robe blanche traçait les courbes inexistantes de ce corps d'enfant, alors que les gouttes se perdaient sur ses bras nus.

Elle était misérable.

Sentant son regard sur elle, elle baissa vivement la tête et plongea ses iris haineuses dans les siennes tandis que l'on enfonçait une lame brûlante dans sa poitrine.

« C'est de ta faute ! » jura-t-elle, les lèvres frémissantes de rage.

Et plus que tout au monde, il y crut.

OoOoO

« Abby ! »

Faire diversion.

Non non, elle ne l'avait pas entendu, pas vu. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que l'attitude de Tony devienne de plus en plus étrange.

« Abby ! » gronda de nouveau le renard argenté alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'ascenseur.

Esquissant un sourire candide, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et plongea ses prunelles coupables dans les siennes.

« Gibbs... »

Il rompit la distance entre eux et pénétra à son tour dans la cage de fer.

« Tu me dois quelques explications il me semble. »

Abby se morditles lèvres, ferma un instant les yeux, et mit tout en œuvre pour paraître la moins concernée possible.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, Gibbs. » déclara-t-elle sans jamais quitter les deux glaçons du regard.

La sentence ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu mens. »

La jeune femme accusa le coup en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait trahi la confiance de Tony. Pour rien au monde. Il était son grand frère, et entant que petite sœur respectable, elle devait taire leurs secrets.

« Gibbs, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. » murmura-t-elle d'une minuscule voix, pleine de remords.

Le regard glacial s'adoucit et la main rugueuse vint effleurer doucement sa joue.

« Abby, Tony est en danger et tu es la seule qui saches pourquoi... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, une bouffée de panique grandissant à toute hâte dans tout son corps.

« Qu-quoi ? »

L'agent soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Le mot sur le corps de ce marins était très clair : « Les découvertes sont croustillantes avec cet agent du NCIS ? » »

« Gibbs...Je crois que ce type croit que Tony est le père d'Amy. Et je crois bien que Tony le croit aussi. Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais affirmé. En fait, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de l'affirmer, il est partit comme si le diable était à ses trousses... Oh, Gibbs ! Tout est de ma faute ! Amy n'a jamais été sa fille, c'est sa demi-sœur. »

OoOoO

« Tony, tu n'aurais pas des élastiques ? »

Anthony DiNozzo poussa un profond soupir, éreinté par cette dernière semaine passée sans une nuit de sommeil hantée par des cauchemars.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il était fatigué.

Occupé à attacher sa chemise, il fixait son reflet dans le miroir faisant office de porte coulissante. Il semblait comme mort. Vide.

Les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux rougis paraissaient devenir de plus en plus sombres et son teint pâlissait de jour en jour. Des ecchymoses plus ou moins graves coloraient son corps amaigri et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient cinq années de plus.

Il était entrain de se mourir à petit feu.

Et il n'osait pas parlé de son âme, de son cœur, pour ce qu'il devait lui en rester. Cette semaine avait été éprouvante, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement.

Chaque nouvelle cicatrise avait infecté une plus vieille cicatrice qu'il croyait disparue à jamais.

Il n'était plus qu'une épave.

« Tony... ? »

Tressaillant, il se força à sourire, se força à prétendre que tout n'allait pas si mal que ça, et se retourna vers Amazing, la fixant d'un regard éteint.

Coupable.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-t-elle de la porte, son regard condescendant alors profondément heurté par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

A peine celui de réaliser qu'elle venait de sauter sur lui.

Alors que sa porte-fenêtre volait en éclats.

* * *

**Voili voulou, à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! **

**#Amy.**


	9. Révélations

**Bonsoir à toutes ! **

**Voilà la suite d'Everybody Lies, en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant, et je remercie les deux nouvelles lectrices ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Ankou : Mais nan, meurt pas Ankou, meurt pas ! **

**Rose-Eliade : Je suis désolée... J'ai pas fait exprès !**

**PBG : Je croyais que Minibleu avait mis un copyright ? xD Nan, range cette arme, je te taquine ! Moi aussi, j'adore Kyle, c'est en quelque sorte un mini moi x). Ah Tobbias, j'adoore ce personnage ! Je pencherai pour un rêve ! ;p Si tu es logique, la réponse est évidente. Merci beaucoup !**

**Gwen : Comment j'ose ? Bah comme toi tu oses quoi, j'ai envie de dire ! xD Héhéhé, vous reverrez sûrement sénior effectivement ! ;) Mais je poste, je poste ! Je fais que ça ! xD**

**Ncislove54 : Merci beaucoup miss ! **

* * *

**( vi vi, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je mets désormais à qui ça correspond pour vous aider à comprendre. Si je suis pas gentille x))**

**Amy : "**Maintenant je sais une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on ne chasse pas les images, et encore moins les brèches invisibles qui se creusent au fond des ventres, on ne chasse pas les résonances ni les souvenirs qui se réveillent quand la nuit tombe ou au petit matin, on ne chasse pas l'écho des cris et encore moins celui du silence."

* * *

Elle sur lui, allongés derrière son immense lit, le souffle coupé, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front, le cœur battant la chamade en chœur, la bouche entrouverte, ils se fixaient d'un regard éberlué, hésitant à prononcer le moindre mot.

Reprenant difficilement pied à terre, Tony vit ses instincts d'agent du NCIS ressurgirent dans son esprit et chassa la peur de tout son corps.

« Amy, tu restes sous le lit, je vais voir si ils sont toujours là. » murmura-t-il avant de joindre le geste à la parole, délaissant la jeune fille derrière le lourd meuble en bois.

Il se redressa lentement, son regard vert scrutant consciencieusement les bouts de verres qui jonchaient au sol, et avança vers la fenêtre, son arme de service passant de sa ceinture à sa main. Son sang pulsait entre ses veines, et il savait que chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus encore d'une mort imminente. Et de ce qu'il restait de sa pauvre petite fenêtre chérie.

La respiration saccadée, les mains moites, il aperçut un message au sol, mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, préférant concentrer toute son attention vers l'ouverture qui lui faisait face. Esquissant les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'ancienne fenêtre, il laissa son regard s'égarer tout autour de lui, les lèvres pincées.

C'était trop simple, quelque chose clochait.

Et ce quelque chose de lui envoyer une droite dans la mâchoire avec tant de force qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

Il bascula sur le côté, manqua de s'étaler par terre, avant de finalement réussir à rester table sur ses pieds. Et dédia par la suite un magnifique regard noir à l'homme qui pénétra dans sa chambre, grande ouverte de toute façon, remettant négligemment en place ses cheveux de jais.

Ses yeux étaient petits, bruns, presque enfoncés dans son visage et une lueur malsaine y brillait. Il était de stature assez robuste, comme pouvait le confirmer le très joli hématome qui devait colorer désormais son menton.

« C'est toi Anthony je ne sais plus quoi ? T'es moins impressionnant en vrai. » commenta l'homme en s'approchant, tel un félin.

La réponse de l'italien ne se fit pas attendre.

Son propre poing percuta son ventre, arrachant un cri de douleur à la victime. Le brun se tordit violemment sous les prunelles condescendantes de l'agent spécial, alors qu'il avisait son arme tombée au sol lorsqu'il avait perdu l'équilibre.

Un pas, et il l'attrapait.

Un pas, et il les sauvait.

Un pas, et l'autre le tuait.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout, se baissa rapidement, et déclencha la tornade humaine. Le félin se jeta sur lui à une vitesse folle, envoyant ses poings dans son visage, dans son épaule, dans son ventre, partout où il faisait mal. Tony répliqua, frappa, contracta, étrangla, mais rien pour arrêter la bête sauvage qui lui mordait la peau.

« Le patron m'a dit que tu l'empêchais de faire son travail, je vais m'assurer que ça ne se reproduise plus ! » grogna le brun, ayant prit l'avantage, assit sur l'agent spécial.

Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant une solution pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais comment réfléchir lorsque votre corps n'est plus havre de douleur, lorsque la moindre réflexion vous tire une larme de souffrance ou le moindre geste un gémissement plaintif ?

L'italien tenta de le repousser en l'étranglant mais il semblait insensible, isolé dans son îlot de violence.

« Tu vas crever, pourriture. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, cherchant des minutes qu'il n'avait pas.

Un rire rauque confirma sa pensée, il était bien trop sûr de lui. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Son poing ensanglanté percuta une nouvelle fois son visage, l'assommant légèrement, pendant que l'homme se saisissait de son revolver.

La respiration sifflante, le visage en sang, la vision floue, il sentit le canon s'enfoncer dans sa tempe rendue douloureuse par l'effort. Grimaçant au contact du fer froid, il planta avec ardeur ses prunelles hautaines dans les siennes.

« Bye bye, DiNozzo. » railla le tueur alors que ses doigts venaient enserrer la gâchette.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça... Il devait y avoir un moyen !

« Hé ! Oui toi, là, le tout moche ! » hurla soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Une voix qui, malheureusement, ne lui était pas inconnue.

L'homme tourna lentement la tête vers l'intonation et esquissa un sourire lubrique.

« Oui, ma jolie ? »

Il reçut comme seule réponse un coup de crosse sur le crâne, défigurant son visage d'une expression de terreur exagérée, et s'étala lamentablement aux côtés de l'italien.

« Salopard ! » commenta Amy en envoyant son pied dans ses côtes.

Elle fit ensuite volte face vers l'italien, lui dédia un sourire enjôleur, avant de souffler :

« Il vaut mieux rechercher le pardon plutôt que demander la permission, non ? »

Il aurait dû lui crier qu'elle lui avait désobéis.

Il aurait dû lui hurler qu'elle avait mis sa vie en danger.

Mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut d'éclater d'un rire rauque alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever, ne pouvant s'empêcher se songer que cette gamine était aussi inconsciente que lui.

OoOoO

« Oh Amy ! Mon dieu de mon dieu comment je me suis inquiétée pour vous ! Et Tony qui va encore avoir un nombre incalculable de points de suture ! Mamamamaiiia ! J'en ai marre ! Vous me poussez à bout ! C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! » se lamenta Abbigail Scuitto en sautillant dans la salle d'autopsie.

Le regard rieur d'Amy suivait ses mouvements pendant que Ducky appliquait un minuscule bandage sur son front.

Elle l'adorait, c'était officiel.

Elle aimait les gens comme ça, heureux tout le temps, au sourire contagieux. Ces gens dont les rires résonnent sans cesse, peu importe qu'ils aient envie de rire ou non. Ces personnes capables de penser d'abord aux autres avant de penser à eux. Ces rayons de soleil qui illuminent des vies sombres et monotones.

Alors, oui, Amy appréciait Abby.

Et elle était presque sûre que la scientifique l'appréciait également.

« Abby, tu sais, on va bien. » sourit l'adolescente, arrêtant la gothique en pleine course.

La brunette pivota vers elle et lui dédia un regard courroucé, ses yeux verts encore empreints d'anxiété.

Qu'est ce qu'elle venait encore de dire ?

« Vous allez BIEN ! Non mais attends ! Tony a son beau visage tout cabossé et tes cheveux ne ressemblent plus à rien ! Mais sinon, vous allez BIEN ! » s'injuria la scientifique tandis que ses yeux semblaient vouloir quitter leur orbite.

Amy se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de rire, et murmura :

« Abby, permets moi d'affirmer que c'est quand même mieux qu'une mort douloureuse. »

« Elle a raison. » intervint soudain Ducky, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon d'accord. » concéda Abby en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, une moue contrite sur le visage. « Mais quand même, vous m'avez fait sacrément peur. »

L'instant suivant, elle étreignait d'un câlin tout à fait Abbyèsque la jeune fille, l'étouffant d'amour tandis que le légiste quittait la pièce discrètement.

« Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être une DiNozzo à part entière ? » s'enquit la gothique, n'y tenant plus.

Le regard perplexe d'Amazing lui répondit.

« Tu sais, être sa petite soeur ! Si tu savais le nombre d'ados qui aimeraient être à ta place ! »* s'exclama Abby en jouant avec ses couettes.

Bon, là, le regard n'était plus perplexe mais totalement stupéfait.

« De quoi tu me parles Abby ? » demanda l'adolescente alors que ses fins sourcils se fronçaient.

Et la gothique d'enfin comprendre que la jeune fille n'était absolument pas au courant de son lien de parenté avec l'agent spécial.

« Tony ne te l'a pas dis ? » questionna-t-elle d'une minuscule voix tandis qu'Amy quittait son perchoir en bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et tu sais quoi, je n'ai même pas envie de savoir. » déclara Amazing tandis qu'elle quittait d'un pas précipité la salle d'autopsie, visiblement chamboulée par ce que la gothique venait de laisser échapper.

Abby mordilla sa lèvre supérieure en se maudissant de tous les noms.

Non mais non, elle était impossible !

OoOoO

« Alfred Morianu, tu le connais Amy ? » se renseigna Ziva David en faisant défiler sur l'écran la photo d'un homme dans la cinquantaine, au regard vert éblouissant.

L'israélienne se tenait debout, au milieu de l'Open Space, la petite télécommande en main, tandis que l'adolescente avait pris place sur le bureau de Gibbs.

« Nope. Connais pas. Enfin si. Peut être. Je ne sais plus. Vous savez, c'est crevant de se faire poursuivre par un malade 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. » répondit celle-ci en jouant avec ses cheveux, décidément très peu concernée par sa mort.

Ziva soupira, se massa doucement les tempes, puis s'approcha de l'adolescente.

« Tu dois tout nous dire, Amazing. » lui rappela-t-elle, s'attirant un regard qui voulait sûrement dire « fous moi la paix, t'es gentille. ».

« Le truc, c'est que je n'ai rien à vous dire. » siffla la concernée alors que ses prunelles la fusillaient sur place.

La main de l'israélienne se resserra sur le petit dossier et un flot de juron lui passa vivement par l'esprit. Cette gamine était têtue à un point inimaginable.

Un ange passa.

« Ah si ! Je le reconnais ! » s'exclama soudainement l'adolescente tandis qu'elle délaissait le bureau de l'agent sénior.

Si Ziva n'était alors pas Ziva, elle aurait sûrement sautiller sur place et étreint de toutes ses forces la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Le fait était qu'elle restait Ziva en toutes circonstances.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme en tentant de capter le regard noisette.

Amy sembla passer alors par toutes les émotions, avant de finalement lâcher d'un ton dépité :

« Je m'en souviens plus... »

« AMY ! » s'emporta l'israélienne alors que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

« C'est bon, je rigole. Ce type est le beau père totalement chtarbé de ma meilleure amie, Nina Mayer. »

OoOoO

« Amy ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le toit ? »

Sa voix résonna longtemps avant qu'elle ne daigne lui répondre, semblant plongée dans une contemplation assidue du ciel gris de Washington. Ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlaient selon les palpitations du vent et son perfecto n'en menait aussi pas large.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dis quoi ?

Ah moins que... Oh non.

Ses magnifiques prunelles de jade écarquillées devant l'évidence, il serra les dents et baissa piteusement les yeux.

« Parce que... Je devais m'y habituer avant. » affirma-t-il en relevant les yeux vers les iris voilées de la demoiselle.

« J'avais le droit de savoir, Tony. »

Ces quelques mots eurent la force d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine, un coup de poing qui lui vola un soupir.

« Tu te serais emportée. » contra-t-il alors qu'elle le fusillait d'un regard par trop humide.

« Peut être. » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. « Mais après, j'aurais réfléchis et j'aurais fait de mon mieux pour accepter la situation. »

Sa gorge se serra.

« Amy, tu ne comprends pas. » déclara-t-il d'un ton bien trop rude pour qu'il soit sincère.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle esquissa quelque pas vers lui et souffla :

« Non, là, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Tony. »

Elle quitta le toit.

Et lui, resta là, coi.

A la merci de ses souvenirs.

OoOoO

« Ziva, je t'accompagne ! » s'exclama Tony en suivant l'israélienne qui sortait du Navy Yard pour acheter des vivres.

« Si tu veux, mais tu m'épargnes tes répliques de film Tony. » sourit l'agente alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Comme si j'étais comme ça... » souleva l'italien dans un sourire.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais ses si jolies lèvres s'étirèrent d'amusement. Le soleil de cette fin de soirée venait de percer les nuages et déposait de magnifiques reflets roux sur les boucles de l'israélienne. Il la trouvait vraiment belle.

« Tu sais, Zee, je crois qu'on devrait aller fêter la fin de cette enquête dans notre bar. » affirma-t-il sans jamais la quitter des yeux, un irrépressible sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas, son attention s'étant porté sur un point à sa gauche, derrière l'épaule de l'italien. En un clin d'œil, elle posa vivement ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'agent senior pour le repousser en arrière. Et retombait ensuite lourdement contre le mur du Navy Yard, pendant qu'il clignait des yeux, réalisant difficilement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il comprit en voyant le sang qui imbibait le pull de l'israélienne qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie…

Au péril de la sienne.

* * *

*** Celle qui me dit le contraire est une menteuseeeee ! xD**

**Je tenais à remercier PBG, qui a écrit les 5 dernières lignes de ce chapitre et qui les a merveilleusement réussies ! Alors, à toi, et à ton talent, merci ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme je suis sûre que vous vous posez la question, lorsque je fais allusion à une prétendue relation entre TIVA, je parle en réalité de ce qu'il s'est passé entre la saison 3 et 4, mais je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet, j'en parlerai dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)**

**Voilà, à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bisous !**

**#Amy.**


	10. Souvenirs Partie 1

**Bijour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**DiNozzo-NCIS : Moi n'aussi j'espère qu'elle va pas mourir... Muahahaha.**

**Ankou : Naooon, meurt pas ! T'as pas le droit ! *secoue Ankou***

**Rose-Eliade : Mici ! 8D**

**PBG : Je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais tes rewiews en direct ? xDD Muahahaha, merci ! En fait, c'était pas fais pour être drôle au départ mais ça m'est passé par l'esprit alors... Merci beaucoup d'avoir participé ! **

**Gwen : Vilà, je pleurs. Punaise, mais faut pas dire des trucs pareils avec moi dans les parages ! Merci à toi Gween ! **

**Plinette : Moi n'aussi je t'aime ! **

**Sasha : Bon, toi, je t'aime c'est officiel ! Toutes ses rewiews, c'est juste... Exeptionnel ! Je t'aiiiiiimeeeuuuuh ! *fais un bisou à Sasha***

* * *

**Tony : **"Je ne sais pas encore que je viens de rencontrer l'amour. Le seul, le vrai, l'incendiaire. Celui qui vous donne tout, avant de tout vous reprendre. Celui qui illumine une vie avant de la dévaster pour toujours."

Amy : « Puisque c'est ainsi. Puisque le temps sépare ceux qui s'aiment et que rien ne dure. »

* * *

« Agent DiNozzo, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. » affirma un infirmier en pressant son épaule.

Il serra les dents en percevant la douleur encore vive de sa blessure se rependre dans tout son corps, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ses mains cessent de l'étreindre. Pour rien au monde. Car la douleur, oppressante, était la seule bouée de sauvetage qui lui restait. Car cette infâme douleur était la seule chose à le tenir encore debout, dans cette ambulance. Car il devait rester fort, fort comme il l'avait toujours feint être devant elle.

_Pour elle_. Sans elle.

Son regard étrangement flou se posa sur les traits reposés de son visage et une colère sans nom l'étreignit. Elle était ici, entourée de tous ces tuyaux, à cause de lui. _Pour lui._ Elle l'avait vu venir cette maudite balle, et lui s'était laissé prendre au piège. Si seulement il avait fait attention, si seulement il avait été aux aguets comme il aurait _dû_ l'être.

Son cœur sembla succomber un peu plus encore lorsque ses deux prunelles glacées par l'effroi glissèrent sur son ventre où un bandage tâché d'une rose rouge régnait.

Bon sang, il ne la comprenait pas !

Enfin si, il la comprenait, et c'était sûrement là que résidait le problème. Si cette balle lui avait été destinée, il en aurait fait de même, pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Comme tout bon coéquipier.

Il émit un minuscule rire amer, s'attirant le regard stupéfait d'un ambulancier.

Il aurait voulu croire à cette idée toute faite.

Il aurait vraiment voulu y croire.

Mais voilà, on ne contrôle pas ce stupide organe qui nous tient en vie.

/Flashback/

« Avoue, ce resto était génial ! » s'exclama l'italien en suivant consciencieusement les pavés au sol, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« J'avoue que le serveur était camion ! » répondit l'israélienne, ses lèvres pareillement étirées.

« Canon, David ! Canon ! Et franchement, je ne lui trouve rien de spécial ! »

« Encore heureuse ! »

Ils étaient en plein dans la fin du mois de Juillet, et cette nuit-là, la température bien plus qu'élevée avait permis aux deux compagnons de se vêtir très légèrement. Tony portait un pantalon noir, plutôt chic, et une chemise blanche qu'il avait remonté sur ses avant-bras. La jolie israélienne avait de son côté revêtue une robe en mousseline blanche cintrée à la taille qui laissait entrapercevoir ses longues jambes brunes.

Un brin éméché, les deux compatriotes marchaient d'un pas dansants, oubliant alors que la semaine précédente avait été bercée de larmes.

Gibbs était parti. Soit. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit vivre.

Tony sentait un goût amer ponctué désormais les syllabes du nom de son ancien patron. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné. Il lui en voulait tout court d'ailleurs.

Et, sans vraiment se l'avouer, il lui manquait, comme en témoignait le battement de cœur un peu plus rapide qui sévissait lorsque quelqu'un osait prononcer son prénom.

Mais bon, l'absence de Gibbs avait aussi ces avantages... Comme en témoignait la charmante jeune femme à son bras.

« Zee-vah, regarde ce lampadaire ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement en pointant du doigt le dit lampadaire.

L'israélienne, peu convaincue, suivit son regard, et posa ses prunelles rendues noires par l'obscurité sur l'objet en métal.

« Huum, oui, Tony, il est très beau en effet ! » railla-t-elle alors que son ami se précipitait vers la lumière.

Elle sourit.

Il était incorrigible, avec ses manières d'enfant, ses cheveux en bataille et son regard rieur. Bon, il était aussi particulièrement charmant, drôle, et... Elle avait décidément trop bu, se sermonna-t-elle mentalement en s'avançant à son tour, ses talons noirs claquant contre le sol.

« Non mais regarde ! C'est le lampadaire dans la scène où... »

Elle s'était approchée tel une lionne, trônant désormais fièrement juste sous son nez, et lui venait de baisser la tête, rencontrant le regard malicieux de l'officier. La tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux était palpable et il se demandait d'ailleurs si un jour, un malheureux jour, cette délicieuse sensation s'en irait pour ne plus jamais revenir lorsqu'elle serait près de lui. Si un jour, il pourrait la regarder sans éprouver l'étrange envie de l'embrasser.

« Laisse moi deviner, où les deux héros s'embrassent ? » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle plongeait son regard brun séducteur dans ses iris claires.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds alors que, dans un sourire, il baissait doucement la tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une première fois avec douceur, puis l'agent fondit littéralement sur sa bouche, collant leurs deux bassins.

Sa main vint se perdre dans son dos nu pendant que sa jumelle venait maintenir sa nuque, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir contre sa bouche.

Ils étaient saouls. Avaient l'air totalement fous à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre ainsi.

Et pourtant, ils semblaient alors plus vivants que jamais.

/Fin du Flashback/

Oui, Tony aurait réellement eu l'envie de croire qu'entre eux ne subsistait qu'une douce amitié.

OoOoO

« Gibbs ! Tony viens de m'appeler ! » s'époumona Mcgee en courant après son patron qui sortait de l'Open Space.

Le renard argenté soupira, et se tourna vers son jeune agent, néanmoins interpellé par le ton paniqué dont il avait usé. Se retourna, et croisa son regard chamboulé.

_Le_ mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit alors tout entier.

« C'est Ziva ! » déclara le plus jeune en reprenant son souffle, livide. « Elle a pris une balle destinée à Tony ! »

Gibbs mit quelques secondes à réagir. Statufié par une peur surhumaine. L'éclat de ses yeux à peine voilé. La gorge sèche.

« Elle va bien ? » s'enquit-il finalement alors que son regard inquiet sondait les iris claires de son agent.

Il vit Tim se mordre nerveusement les lèvres, visiblement aussi soucieux que lui.

« Tony m'a juste dis qu'elle était à Bethesda. Je suis désolé patron. »

Il soupira lourdement, passa une main furtif sur son front, pesa le pour et le contre, avant de finalement tourner définitivement le dos à son agent.

« Patron, vous allez où ?! »

« Mcgee, allez à Bethesda prendre des nouvelles ! Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début ! » affirma-t-il alors que ses jambes le menaient jusqu'à son but.

La fureur comme seul moteur, il pénétra d'un pas vif dans la salle de réunion.

Croisa le regard surpriss d'Amazing et de Kyle.

Et jura d'un ton tranchant, la gorge vibrante de colère :

« Vous, vous venez avec moi ! Et je vous préviens Amazing, vous allez TOUT me dire ! »

OoOoO

« Jethro, je ne suis pas sûr qu'en la forçant à parler, tu obtiennes quoi que ce soit d'elle. » affirma le légiste en fixant la jeune fille attablée négligemment, derrière la lourde vitre de verre.

« Je sais Ducky, mais ça ne peut plus durer. En se taisant, elle met en danger toute l'équipe. » répondit Gibbs, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude.

Son regard dur et impénétrable ne laissait rien transparaître de son anxiété, de ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Jethro, tu sais aussi bien que moi que certains cadavres sont faits pour restés dans le placard. » reprit le vieil homme en cherchant les iris glacials de son ami.

« Je sais Duck'. » soupira-t-il, fermant un instant les yeux pour réfléchir posément.

Peine perdue. Tout son esprit était tourné vers Ziva, et sa colère.

Il était furieux que l'on ait pu faire du mal à son équipe sans qu'il ne puisse agir.

Il était furieux que ce petit vicieux arrive à contourner toutes leurs recherches.

Il était furieux parce qu'il était impuissant.

Il lui semblait n'être soudain qu'un spectateur devant une représentation de théâtre, incapable d'influencer la scène désastreuse qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Une main se posa vivement sur son épaule, le faisant à peine tressaillir.

« Elle t'attend, Jethro. »

Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, il sortit d'un pas vif de la pièce et pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoires, sans dédier le moindre regard à la jeune fille assise. Il vint se poster sur une chaise, juste en face d'elle, sortit son dossier soigneusement préparé, se racla la gorge, et débuta :

« Amazing Girl, dix-sept ans. Pas de passé. Pas de présent. Pas d'avenir. Un fantôme. Plutôt bonne élève, excellant en Littérature et Mathématiques. Pas de mère. Un père qui ne sait pas que vous existez. Pas de frères et sœurs. Si ce n'est un demi-frère travaillant pour moi. Orpheline depuis la naissance. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, relevant légèrement les yeux pour les poser sur le visage infiniment indifférent de la jeune fille. Sa mâchoire se contractant, il reprit :

« L'année de vos quinze ans, un incendie à éclater dans votre orphelinat. Une plainte à été déposée contre vous. Vous avez été innocentée, fautes de preuves. A la suite de quoi, votre mère a demandé votre garde. On ne sait pas comment et où avait vous rencontré Kylian. A part lui, vous n'avez pas d'amies. Vous êtes détestée par un peu plus de la moitié de votre lycée. L'autre moitié concernant les garçons. Après ça, plus rien. On ne sait pas non plus comment vous avez rencontré le type qui vous veut du mal. Parce que vous le connaissez, ne faites pas l'innocente. Alors, Amazing, racontez-moi, comment avez-vous rencontré ce malade ? »

Il croisa ses mains devant lui, et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

Mais ne s'attendit pas une seconde à ce qu'elle parte d'un franc fou-rire, le rendant brûlant de rage.

« Vous savez Gibbs, ce n'est pas parce que vous connaissez ça que vous me connaissez, moi. » lança-t-elle avec désinvolture.

C'était vraiment aisé de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas senti son cœur s'effriter en elle. Facile de lui faire croire que ses mots ne lui avaient pas enserrer la gorge. Anodin de lui sourire avec condescendance, de lui faire croire qu'il ne savait rien alors qu'il en savait déjà beaucoup trop.

Ce qui était moins facile, c'était de refouler ses larmes amères qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

De ne pas se lever, et lui hurler à la figure qu'elle avait mal jusqu'au bout des ongles.

De ne pas se recoquiller sur elle-même, fermer les yeux, et mourir.

Mourir pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

« Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule Amazing ! Allez, avouez le enfin ! » rugit l'agent spécial alors que son poing rencontrait la table.

La gorge nouée, les lèvres tremblantes, ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement sur ses prunelles noisettes.

Non, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir !

Trop tard...

/Flashback/

« Amazing, si tu crois que tu vas t'échapper, tu te trompes ! » tonna une voix d'un ton léger derrière elle alors qu'une peur sans fin venait l'étreindre.

Ses mains vinrent forcer la poignée de sa chambre alors qu'elle jurait, des larmes au bord des cils.

« Enfin, Amy, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi ? » railla un jeune homme en pénétrant dans la pièce, un immense sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

« Bah tu vois, c'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure ! » marmonna la gamine en forçant un peu plus encore, happée par un désespoir dérisoire.

Il rompit la distance entre eux rapidement et déposa un baiser sur le haut de ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'efforçait à ne pas fondre en larmes devant lui. Les jointures blanches, elle lâcha piteusement la poignée et fit définitivement volte face vers lui, plongeant son regard haineux dans ses iris bleu ciel.

« Je t'aime, Amy, d'accord, alors sois gentille. » murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

La panique se rependant dans son corps, elle avisa soudain une batte de baseball et, étreint d'un espoir qu'elle croyait disparu, elle plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tenta d'ignorer ses ignobles mains sur son corps. Et le conduisit le plus naturellement du monde à sa perte.

Sa main droite qui s'était illusoirement perdue dans ses cheveux glissa doucement le long de son buste alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser.

Ses longs et fins doigts se resserrèrent sur l'objet en bois.

Son autre paume caressa délicatement sa mâchoire masculine alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa cible.

Elle le frappa à la tête avec la force du désespoir, un cri de rage l'accompagnant.

Il s'effondra lamentablement au sol, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Et elle en fit bientôt de même, secouée de spasmes.

Des larmes brûlantes roulant le long de ses joues alors que sa main se refermait sur une paume imaginaire.

Une douleur insupportable dans la poitrine.

Oh, très chère solitude.

/ Fin du FlashBack /

« C'était un enfant de l'orphelinat... Il ne lui restait qu'un an et après, il était libre, comme il disait. » murmura-t-elle confusément, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Hagarde, elle vit avec difficulté l'agent prendre en note ce qu'elle venait d'avouer malgré-elle.

« Son nom ? »

« Maxence, je ne connais pas son nom de famille. » répondit-elle par automatisme, encore plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Ses iris rendues noires par un bien étrange voile, elle scruta soudainement le renard argenté, ses lèvres pathétiquement étirées d'un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne vous suis pas d'une grande aide, je me trompe ? »

Gibbs esquissa un bien mélancolique sourire à son tour, et demanda :

« Maintenant, vous allez me dire où et comment avez-vous rencontré Kylian. »

Son regard se voilà un peu plus encore alors que ses doigts se perdaient entre ses boucles.

/FlashBack/

C'était le cahot. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots.

« Lucas ! » hurla-telle avant de tousser bruyamment.

Les flammes autour d'elle se firent un plaisir de redoubler d'intensité alors que des larmes de terreur dévalaient ses joues. La charpente du plafond menaçait de céder à tout moment et elle ne le retrouvait pas.

Inconsciente, elle s'avança entre les meubles envahis par le feu, avec comme seul refrain son prénom :

« Lucas ! Lucas ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Une main brûlante la saisit brusquement par l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri d'horreur. Elle se retrouva coller contre un torse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Putain Max, lâche moi ! Faut que j'aille le chercher ! » se débattit-elle en envoyant son coude dans les côtes du jeune homme.

Maxence la prit avec vigueur par les épaules et planta son regard dans ses prunelles noisettes.

« Il est mort, Amazing ! Tu comprends ça ! MORT ! » rugit-il, la laissant pantelante.

« Amy, je suis là ! » s'exclama soudain une voix enrouée derrière eux.

Un adolescent apparut alors dans la pièce, le visage recouvert d'une fumée noire. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle délaissa le plus vieux, accourut vers lui et se nicha contre son torse.

« Moi aussi je me suis manqué mais faut vraiment qu'on sorte, Amy. » sourit Lucas alors qu'elle se séparait de lui.

« Ouai, mais sans toi. »

L'instant suivant, elle sentait sa poigne se faire plus légère sur sa taille.

Elle ouït son cri de douleur.

Remarqua le poignard dans sa poitrine.

Et faiblit, tombant au sol avec lui, les yeux écarquillés de douleur.

Elle discerna avec peine Maxence disparaître dans un couloir et ferma les yeux.

Elle serait sûrement restée là, allongée près de Lucas, se consumant avec lui.

« Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un ?! »

Si cette voix ne s'était pas exclamée de la sorte.

Si deux prunelles de jades ne s'étaient pas posées sur son visage baigné de larmes.

Puis sur le corps sans vie de son ami.

« Je te jure que je ne te ferais jamais de mal » avait-t-il affirmé en lui tendant une main pleine d'espoir, étouffant une toux sèche.

Et dans tout son amer malheur, elle l'avait cru.

/Fin du FlashBack/

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. » souffla-t-elle comme seule réponse, s'attirant le regard surpris de l'agent spécial.

OoOoO

Il était enfin sortit de la salle d'opération.

Et lui, persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait que vivre, avait bondi sur ses pieds.

Rassuré par son cœur qui lui hurlait qu'elle avait survécu.

Il savait.

Ce fut pourquoi, un incorrigible sourire étirait ses traits lorsque le médecin osa prononcer quelques mots qu'il n'entendit pas :

« ….désolés Agent DiNozzo...tout fait pour sauver …. coéquipière... trop de sang... pas assez de temps... nos condoléances. »

* * *

***pars loooin, très très loiiiin ***


	11. Souvenirs Partie 2

**Bonjour ! **

**Avant de débuter votre lecture, je vous rends vos hache. Alors, celle-ci ça doit être à toi DiNozzo-NCIS, la bien lisse Gwen, la rose, bleue et verte pour PBG, celle avec des petits coeurs Homonymette, la toute brillante toute neuve Sasha, celle avec des roses dessus Rose-Eliade, et celle avec Mcgee Ankou. *distribue les haches aux lectrices en souriant***

**Vilààà ! **

**Alors, secondo, je tiens à dire que j'ai galérééééé pour écrire ce chapitre - j'ai plus le brevet blanc dans la tête qu'autre chose en ce moment - et je remercie Plinette ansi que PBG pour m'avoir supportée et avoir AIPMisé un peu avant vous pour tester. **

**Ah ouiii ! Merci énormément encore à PBG pour m'avoir prêté l'un de ses personnages, je vous laisse découvrir qui ! **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente lecture !**

* * *

**Ankou : Mais qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais là, je fuiis non ?! Ca se voit paaaass !**

**Sasha : Ah vivivi, méchant Maxence ! ... Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Gnihihi, mais si tu m'aimes, tu le sais pas c'est tout muahaha. Tout le monde m'aime ! ... Sauf pas mal de gens sans goûts... J'ai beaucoup aimé ta petite histoire avec Ducky ! xDD Naaan, meurt pas ! **

**Rosa-Eliade : Ah si si si, c'est marqué même à la ligne...*entend bruit dans chargeur contre sa tempe * Ah naaaaoon, t'as dû mal lire. **

**Homonymette : Hihihihi ! Moi aussi je t'aiiimeuuh ! Merci beaucoup ! **

**DiNozzo-NCIS : Gibbs dit que son père ne sait pas qu'elle existe, pas qu'elle n'a plus de père ! x) Tu t'es mélangée les pinceaux. Et oui, beaucoup de questions auxquelles je vais essayer de répondre au mieux prochainement ! ;)**

**PBG : Je serais presque déçue d'avoir écrit ma fin. Presque. ( oh tiens, Gwen, ta fictiiiooon) . Tu crois que je blague quand je dis des trucs sadiques ?! Je suis aussi sérieuse que toi ma chère ! ... Oulà, mauvais exemple... Je suis aussi sérieuse que mon prof d'histoire ! Vilà, là c'est pas contradictoire. *évite le slap de justesse***

**Gwen : Pas assez loin, vraiment ? xD Merci pour le compliment sur mon tiva, j'avaaiiis peuur ! Elle est làà ! **

* * *

**« Il y a des ****mots** qui **_pleurent_** et des **_larmes_** qui **parlent.** »

**_-Être fort, c'est rayonner de bonheur quand on est malheureux. C'est essayer de pardonner à quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas le pardon. C'est donner sans retour._  
_C'est rester calme en plein désespoir. C'est _****être joyeux** quand on ne l'est pas.  
_C'est sourire quand on a envie de pleurer. C'est faire rire quand on a le coeur en_  
_morceaux. C'est se taire quand l'idéal serait de **crier à tous son angoisse**. _  
C'est _consoler quand on a **besoin d'être consolé** soi-même ._

* * *

Une rafale de vent glacée fouetta son visage blême comme la mort.

Il se tenait droit, fier, indomptable, sur ce toit bien trop vide. Son regard sec, dur et impénétrable ancré au soleil levant. Sa bouche charnue à peine crispée. Ses jointures blanches serrant sa veste de costume. Sa mâchoire violemment contractée. Son cœur tambourinant sourdement entre ses côtes blessées.

Tendu à l'extrême.

Tendu, comme pour ignorer ô combien ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids.

Tendu, comme pour ignorer ô combien des larmes amères lui brûlaient la rétine.

Tendu, comme pour ignorer ô combien chaque soupir devenait douloureux.

Tendu, comme pour ignorer ce maudit cœur qui s'effritait, qui faiblissait sous le coup de l'ennemi.

Ce cœur qui volait en miettes dans ce vent glacial. Morbide.

Alors, il aurait voulu tomber à genoux. Laisser ces infâmes larmes ravager son visage de leurs flammes meurtrières. Hurler son désespoir. Sa rage, sa peine, sa haine.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

A cause d'_elle._

On croit souvent que notre ennemi est la personne que l'on poursuit dans la rue.

On ne sait pas que cet ennemi, c'est la personne qui court à vos côtés.

Cette personne pour qui vous donneriez votre vie sans hésiter une seconde.

Cette même personne qui vous brise tout entier d'un seul geste, d'une seule parole.

On ne sait pas non plus que les vrais champs de bataille, ce sont nos cœurs.

On ne sait pas combien il est fragile.

On le croit en rauque.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise en morceaux, sous vos yeux impuissants.

Et que vous soyez obligé de recoller tous les morceaux sous le regard de votre ennemi.

Cet ennemi que vous aimez plus que tout au monde.

Cet ennemi qui détenait votre cœur.

Et qui l'a joyeusement écrasé entre ses mains, avant de vous le rendre.

Non, on ne sait pas.

Tony frissonna alors qu'une rafale de vent un peu plus froide encore venait l'étreindre. Les mots dénués de tout sens de ce médecin totalement inconscient ne cessaient de danser dans son esprit.

« Elle est morte, Monsieur DiNozzo. C'est fini. Rentrez chez vous. »

C'était fini.

Fini l'aveugle espoir qui vous pousse à songer à un futur paisible. Fini le battement de cœur un peu plus rapide à chaque fois qu'un médecin sort de son bloque opératoire. Fini le serment secret d'enfin lui avouer ses sentiments enfouis au creux de son être.

Fini. La fin. The End.

Comment un seul minuscule mot pouvait-il donc lui faire si mal ?!

Comment un seul minuscule mot pouvait-il lui comprimer la poitrine avant tant de force ?!

Bien sûr, au début, il ne l'avait pas cru. Il s'était écrié que c'était impossible, qu'elle respirait encore. Qu'il se foutait de lui et qu'il allait lui coller un poing dans la figure. Mais voilà, un seul regard dans la salle d'opération, un seul regard sur son fier profil et il avait su.

Toute sa rage s'était évaporée comme les pétales d'une rose emportées par le vent chaud d'été. Il s'était retrouvé pantelant au milieu de ce couloir trop vide, la bouche entrouverte, le regard fou, perdu.

Il avait durement réalisé cette impitoyable vérité.

N'avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir l'équipe, n'y avait d'ailleurs même pas songé une seconde, et était sorti précipitamment de l'hôpital, laissant le froid de cette nuit sans Lune l'étreindre.

Il s'était dirigé vers un bar, s'y était assit, avait commandé une tequila – _sa_ boisson – et l'avait porté à sa bouche.

Ses doigts s'étaient contractés sur le petit récipient.

Fort. Fort.

Si fort qu'il sortit du bar la main en sang, de minuscules morceaux de verres enfoncés dans la main. La douleur rajoutée au froid environnant était insupportable.

Mais cela prouvait au moins qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, il n'était pas mort avec elle.

Son regard brûlant se posa soudainement sur sa main couverte d'hémoglobine et il retira avec rage quelques poignards tranchants, ne pouvant alors s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec l'état dans lequel se trouvait son cœur.

La chaleur du soleil sur son visage le força à relever les yeux, relever deux prunelles affreusement vides gorgées d'eau. Ses iris brillantes se posèrent sur le magnifique astre et les larmes douloureuses dévalèrent enfin ses joues.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur son regard humide.

Et il aurait juré sentir la main de l'israélienne caresser son poing contracté.

OoOoO

« Ma tata Odette m'a toujours dis que les jeunes filles aux cheveux bouclés sont les plus belles, parce que les cheveux bouclés ça fait sauvage et quand on a un visage d'ange, ça fait plus sauvage en fait, donc ça fait beau et ma tata Odette elle a toujours raison de toute façon, et puis Ziva elle a les cheveux bouclés et elle est trèèès belle et je trouve que... »

« Ryan, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air paniqué ? »

L'agent probatoire Noolen mordit ses fines lèvres, le cœur lourd, et fixa les prunelles inquiètes de la jeune Amazing.

Une heure qu'il essayait de lui faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Une heure qu'il essayait de refouler des larmes chaudes.

Une heure qu'il essayait de se convaincre, lui, que Ziva allait s'en sortir sans le moindre soucis.

Le regard noisette d'Amazing cherchait à lire en lui, il le sentait, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait trahi la confiance de l'agent Gibbs. Il lui avait donné une mission : prendre soin d'elle pendant qu'il allait à l'hôpital. Et surtout, surtout, ne rien lui dire à propos de Ziva.

« Vous savez Amazing, vous n'avez rien en commun avec le psychopathe mangeur de cookies. » affirma-t-il soudainement en la scrutant de ses yeux verts.

C'était vrai ça. DiNozzo était effrayant, alors qu'elle semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. DiNozzo était méchant avec lui, alors qu'elle semblait une personne très sympathique. Et surtout, DiNozzo regardait très étrangement Ziva... Bon, là, la comparaison était plus difficile.

« Là dessus, vous vous trompez Ryan. Je ressemble énormément à Tony. » sourit-elle amèrement en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Nope. Pas possible. Vous êtes jolie comme un cœur alors que le mangeur de cookies, il fait peur ! Et puis, vous êtes gentille vous. Et Tata Huguette m'a toujours dit que c'était pas parce qu'on était frères et sœur qu'on était pareil ! »

Il vit la demoiselle tiquer au « frères et sœurs ».

« Qui vous a dis ça ?! »

Quoi-que, ils se ressemblaient peut être finalement.

« Je ne cite jamais mes sources. Enfin, je fais comme les héros dans les films, vous savez quand ils se font interrogés et qu'ils disent d'une voix hyper sobre « je ne cite jamais mes sources ». J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça. » souffla-t-il en contemplant ses doigts.

« Ryan, ne faite pas celui qui ne sait pas ce que je veux ! Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, son téléphone sonnait. Une nervosité peu commune l'étreignant, il se saisit de son Iphone et le porta avec méfiance à son oreille. La gorge serrée, il décrocha :

« Agent Noolen. »

Pas un instant sa voix ne trembla alors qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec Gibbs. Pas un instant la jeune fille en face de lui ne put deviner l'enfer qui lui faisait office de corps désormais.

Seule une larme lui échappa, lorsqu'il dut raccrocher, laissant sa main retomber le long de son buste.

Une larme, pour cette amie qu'il admirait plus que tout au monde.

OoOoO

Il fixait son reflet dans le miroir avec dégoût.

Il fixait cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas avec mépris.

Cet homme à la barbe de trois jours, au regard éteint par l'alcool, aux traits tirés, aux cheveux hirsutes.

Mais où était passé l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo ?

Il est mort, lui souffla une petite voix, mort en essayant de protéger sa coéquipière.

Son poing déjà blessé rencontra le verre dans un excès de rage, brisant le miroir en mille morceaux.

Le souffle court, la mâchoire contractée, il posa un regard fou sur sa main ensanglantée.

« Tony ! »

Il ne réagit pas, ne tressaillit même pas face à cette exclamation d'horreur. Il était seul, infiniment seul avec son malheur. Sa souffrance.

« Bon sang ! Mais tu t'es blessé ! » continua la voix, impertinente.

Inconsciente.

Un léger rire le secoua à l'entente de cette phrase.

Blessé ?

Non, pas du tout, il n'avait pas mal.

Pas mal du tout comparé à ce qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Tony ! Donne moi ta main ! »

Cette phrase... Quelqu'un la lui avait déjà dis auparavant...

/FlashBack/

« Maman ! Maman ! Nan, t'as pas le droit ! »

L'image était floue, en réalité, il ne voyait que le visage paisible de sa mère dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Il était seul dans la chambre.

Son père n'était pas encore arrivé de son voyage d'affaire.

Il était seul, seul, avec ses larmes d'enfant qui lui brûlaient la peau. Ses larmes d'enfant qui témoignaient de l'état de désespoir sans fin dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il était seul, seul, avec cette douleur indescriptible dans la poitrine.

Il s'accrochait désespérément aux draps blancs, la suppliant de revenir, lui hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

« Maman, t'avais promis !... T'avais dis que tu me laisserais jamais seul ! Tu l'avais dis ! » s'époumonait-il entre deux sanglots, le visage enfoui dans la si fine main blanche.

Il pleurait maintenant, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de le faire après.

Après, il faudrait se relever.

Sourire.

Affirmer « oui oui, je m'en remets ».

Empli d'une rage surhumaine, il s'était relevé, avait brandi ses deux prunelles meurtrières sur le misérable miroir trônant dans la pièce. Sa bouche juvénile pincée de haine, il avait frappé de toutes ses forces le verre.

Comme pour lui démontrer à lui aussi, ce que cela faisait d'être brisé en morceaux sans avoir le temps de réagir.

Et puis, plus rien, plus de haine.

Juste lui, éternellement seul, et sa blessure cuisante à la poitrine.

« Tony, donne moi ta main. » avait affirmé plus tard son père en arrivant, les yeux rougis.

/Fin du FlashBack /

Il revint à la réalité en sentant la pince s'enfoncer dans sa chaire à vif et dédia un regard courroucé à la jeune fille qui s'affairait près de lui.

Aucune émotion sur son visage.

Seul le léger éclat coupable de son regard démontrant qu'elle ne restait pas de marbre.

Elle s'occupait de sa plaie sans remarque, semblait ne pas être ce témoin silencieux de son infortune.

La réplique tranchante lui brûla sauvagement les lèvres alors qu'une boule de haine venait obstruer sa gorge.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Amazing. »

Le bandage fut serré un peu plus fort que nécessaire tandis qu'elle relevait un regard brillant vers lui.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié non plus, Tony. » siffla-t-elle, les mots vénéneux se faisant une joie de blesser leur victime.

Il fronça les sourcils, une saveur amère sur la langue.

« En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de toi du tout. Rentre chez Gibbs. » grinça-t-il en la repoussant d'un geste rapide en arrière.

Elle bascula légèrement, déstabilisée.

Et se reprit, la gorge vibrante de colère.

« Bien sûr que tu as besoin de moi, Tony ! »

Furieux, il s'emporta :

« Tu as totalement tord ! En vérité, si tu n'étais pas là, j'irais beaucoup mieux ! » rugit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

Ses fins sourcils arqués, un sourire empli de rancœur étira ses traits.

« Vas-y Tony ! Dis moi le fond de ta pensée ! Dis moi que depuis que je suis arrivée dans ta vie, tout va mal ! Dis moi que si tu pouvais choisir, tu aurais préféré ne jamais me rencontrer si ça aurait pu sauver Ziva ! Dis-le bon sang ! » s'écria-t-elle, la rage au ventre, les prunelles humides.

Et dans tout son malheur, il ne trouva rien à redire.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison.

Pour Ziva, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Satisfaite par son silence, elle lâcha la dernière bombe, le fit tomber sous ses balles une bonne fois pour toute :

« Mais n'oublie pas que si toi et Ziva n'êtes pas devenus ce que vous auriez dû être, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Tu ne peux pas me blâmer en ce qui concerne ta lâcheté. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer parce que vous auriez pu être heureux ensemble ! Ça, DiNozzo, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! »

Finalement, l'homme ne sait pas que le seul obstacle à son bonheur, c'est lui-même.

OoOoO

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, une lumière désagréable l'ayant réveillée.

Des voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles, mais impossible pour l'agent de les reconnaître.

La vision floue et des abeilles dans le crâne, elle tenta de se concentrer pour déchiffrer ce que ces hommes disaient.

Elle réussit à discerner deux prunelles bleues, puis l'étau autour de ses poignets.

« Mademoiselle David ! Enfin réveillée ! Vous êtes aussi jolie que la légende le disait ! » s'exclamèrent les yeux claires alors qu'un sourire barrait le visage masculin.

L'esprit embrumé, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici.

« Hé, Maxence, t'es sûr que cet enfoiré de DiNozzo viendra ?! » s'enquit une seconde voix, une seconde voix qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

Et qui la glaça d'effrois.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi le prince ne viendrait pas secourir sa princesse ? Comme ça, je te laisse DiNozzo, Daniel, et moi je m'occupe de la sœurette. Parfait. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Ziva David déglutit avec difficulté et se mordit violemment les lèvres.

Ils étaient très, mais alors très, mal barrés.

* * *

**Alors, rassurées ?! Bien sûr que non je ne l'ai pas tué cette chère Ziva ! Et mon Tiva dans tout ça, je fais comment moi ? x) **

**Bisous ! **

**#Amy.**


	12. Le Déni

**Bonjour ! **

**Je suis désolée du retard, mais je voulais que vous retrouviez le rythme de la fin de semaine. A la rentrée, je vais être en période de brevet blanc. Oui, je sais, ça vous fait bien rire mais pour moi, c'est important, donc je doute que je pourrais vous écrire un chapitre pour vendredi prochain mais j'essayerais, promis. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Ankou : Qu-quoi ? Tu en as encore besoin ? Mais pourquoi donc, je suis la gentillesse incarnée. *donne un mouchoir à Ankou* Allez, courage ! Au fait, je n'oublis pas ta fiction ! ;)**

**Gwen : Si tu savais comme tes rewiews me font plaisir... Recevoir des compliments pareils d'une auteure comme toi... C'est ... waouh quoi ! Tu as pensé à Personne ? Sans mentir, je n'y pensais pas en écrivant cependant c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis... Hihi, je suis gentille. Merci Gwen ! *hug***

**Nanoushka : Merciii pour toutes tes rewiews, tes menaces de mot itout itout ! *saute sur la lectrice pour lui faire un gros câlin* **

**Sasha : Je crois que je t'aime encore plus que tu m'aimes ! Mais c'est quoi cette rewiew de malade ! Oh My Godness, avec les commentaires itout itout ! *cââââlin***

**Rose-Eliade : La voici, la voilà !**

**PBG : J'admire ton soupire de soulagement xDD Merci beaucoup ! #.#**

**Pline : T'sais quoi ? Moi aussi je t'aime ! *hug***

* * *

_"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle avait des yeux où il faisait si bon vivre que je n'ai jamais su _**où aller**_ depuis."_

* * *

Ses prunelles bleues glacées furent un instant éblouies par la lumière du scanner rétinien.

Tel un automate, il repoussa légèrement la lourde porte, se forçant à garder la tête haute.

Garder la tête haute malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes.

Garder la tête haute malgré cette irrépressible envie de s'effondrer.

Garder la tête haute malgré le terrible désir de tout larguer, tout lâcher.

Le regard infiniment sec, l'agent Gibbs pénétra dans le MTAC de son assurance habituelle, son café brûlant en main. Ses doigts étaient contractés si fort sur le petit gobelet que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

Les dents serrées à se les briser, il indiqua d'un geste glacial qu'il était prêt.

Enfin, prêt, cet état d'esprit lui semblait affreusement lointain là où tout ce qu'il voulait était partir en courant de cette pièce, rentrer chez lui, se saouler à n'en plus pouvoir dans sa cave et finir amorphe au sol.

Pour oublier l'intolérable main qui étranglait son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Pour oublier cette souffrance innommable qui le tenait de debout.

Pour oublier qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, perdu un enfant.

Et pour finalement oublier qu'il allait avouer à un père qu'il venait de perdre son dernier enfant.

Aussi détestable soit ce père.

« Agent Gibbs, je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ? » s'enquit soudain la voix d'Eli David, le faisant à peine tressaillir.

Juste un minuscule sursaut, à peine perceptible.

Relevant difficilement les yeux, Gibbs dévisagea longuement le vieil homme, ses lèvres tremblant brievement.

« Agent Gibbs ? » répéta Eli d'une voix irritée.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Le cœur en morceaux. Ploya légèrement la tête. Le souffle court. Avant de lâcher dans un murmure sobre :

« Votre fille. Elle est morte. Je suis désolé. »

Il baissa alors vivement les yeux.

Incapable de supporter la vision de ce père ravager par une douleur indescriptible.

Une minute s'écoula sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sente apte à prononcer le moindre mot.

« Comment ? »

Le mot chargé de colère, de haine, et d'une souffrance qu'il comprenait, lui fit relever durement la tête et planter son regard sauvage dans les iris brunes voilées.

« Je vous jure de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. » affirma-t-il, les poings serrés, la gorge vibrante de colère.

Un sourire mélancolique étira les traits rageurs d'Eli David alors qu'il murmurait d'un ton sadique :

« Je veux que vous le découpiez en morceaux en prononçant mon nom, agent Gibbs. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

« Je vous enverrais la tête dans les plus brefs délais. »

Ils étaient là, à se parler tels deux compagnons de misère.

Ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Ce même éclat de souffrance au fond de leurs yeux.

Frères de malheur.

OoOoO

Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, Gibbs toqua trois coups fermes contre la porte de son agent.

Une adolescente au teint terne vint lui ouvrir, un sourire amer dessiné sur le visage.

« Agent Gibbs, si vous voulez voir Tony, il en mode « laissez moi mourir tranquillement ». » railla la jeune fille, étirant un minuscule sourire aux lèvres masculines.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement de l'Italien sans plus se formaliser d'Amy et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre.

« Gibbs ? » s'enquit soudain la demoiselle.

Soupirant légèrement, il s'arrêta en route, lui démontrant alors qu'il l'écoutait.

« Il va vraiment mal... » lâcha-t-elle finalement, la voix à peine tremblante.

Dos à elle, il acquiesça.

Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire de toute façon ?

Oui, je sais, mes agents ont toujours respecté à tord mes règles.

Oui, je sais, c'est de ma faute.

Oui, je sais.

Puisant dans ses dernière forces, il poussa légèrement la porte de sa chambre et esquissa quelque pas dans la pièce.

Son regard glacial se posa sur la forme assise contre les barreaux de son lit.

La forme entourée d'obscurité.

Une lame brûlante sembla s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus.

Il ne supportait pas la vision de son agent ainsi.

Faible.

DiNozzo avait toujours été capable de cacher ses vrais sentiments, de prétendre aller bien lorsqu'il allait mal. Il avait toujours été capable de sourire là où il aurait voulu pleurer. Il avait toujours été capable de faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Il avait toujours été capable de le rassurer d'un bref « tout va bien, patron ».

Et maintenant...

Maintenant, il lui semblait avoir en face de lui un homme enseveli sous le poids de ses pertes.

Un homme supportant tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules.

Rien qu'un homme, finalement.

« Tony, debout. »

Ce n'était pas une supplique. C'était un ordre.

Le seul moyen de le faire réagir.

Les prunelles rendues vides par l'alcool de son jeune agent se posèrent avec un dédain imaginaire sur lui.

Nouveau coup de poing en plein estomac.

Gibbs contracta sa mâchoire alors que l'italien le transperçait de ses iris sombres.

« Gibbs..tu sa-is quoi,... j'en ai marre... de t'écou...ter. De sui...vre tes foutues... règles. » balbutia-t-il avec difficulté, sa bouche devenue pâteuse.

Un minuscule sourire étira les traits du renard argenté.

Un sourire qui n'avait absolument rien d'un sourire.

Il venait de comprendre. Son agent avait besoin d'un père. Et il fallait croire qu'il ne suffisait plus.

Déterminé, il sortit d'un geste vif son téléphone de sa poche, composa son numéro, et le porta à son oreille.

« Qu'est ce que... t-tu fais ? » s'emporta Tony en essayant de se relever, les sourcils durement froncés.

Il l'ignora superbement, et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

« Agent Gibbs, je peux savoir pourquoi vous me dérangez alors que je suis en merveilleuse compagnie ? » grogna la voix de Sénior à l'autre bout du fil, énervant au possible l'agent spécial.

« Pour l'instant, DiNozzo, vous allez laisser cette jeune femme tranquille et m'écouter. » siffla-t-il, son poing violemment contracté.

Il y eut un minuscule silence, comme si Sénior avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas venu lui dire bonjour.

« Gibbs, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voix n'était plus insolente, et une inquiétude sourde régnait désormais.

Il inspira une profonde bouffée d'air alors qu'il croisait le regard douloureux de son agent.

« Ziva est morte. Et j'ai deux choses qui vous appartienne en très mauvais état à mes côtés. »

Il entendit le murmure d'horreur fuser.

« Mon Dieu... Je... enfin, je voulais... Comment est-ce arrivé ?! » demanda un Sénior visiblement chamboulé par la nouvelle.

Sa réaction fit grandir une colère impossible en lui.

« Sénior, vous allez m'écouter ! Votre fils a besoin de vous ! Alors, bougez vos fesses et ramenez-vous ici ! De plus, je crois que l'on va devoir avoir une petite discussion tous les deux à propos d'une certaine Madame Girl... » rugit-il, se retenant alors de lui lancer les pires insultes au visage.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse.

Préféra lui raccrocher au nez.

« Patron ? » murmura doucement une voix à ses côtés.

Ses iris glaciales se posèrent sur son agent, son presque fils.

« Comment tu fais pour encore te battre ? »

Il s'accroupit près de lui, et passa un bras sous ses épaules. Il le souleva alors et le cala contre son torse.

« Je fais confiance à ma famille, Tony. Nous sommes ta famille. »

OoOoO

« C'est tout simplement impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Ziva ne peux pas mourir et moi, Abigail Scuitto ne rien ressentir ! Si elle était morte, je te jure que je le ressentirais ! Et je ne serais pas dans cet état, je serais entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps... Ors, là, Kylian, me vois-tu pleurer ?! Nooooon, parce que Ziva est viiivante ! »

La gothique marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, un doigt suspendu en l'air, tandis que le regard ébahis de Kyle ne pouvait se détacher d'elle.

« … le seul truc qui me chagrine, c'est que Gibbs y croit. » murmura-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant dans sa chaise roulante, toute détermination ayant déserté son visage.

Un petit sourire compatissant étira les traits du garçon alors qu'il se levait.

Le déni était une face normale du deuil, après tout.

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même finalement. Il ne croyait pas que la jeune femme avec qui il riait il y a trois jours soit décédée.

Une jeune femme belle comme la vie elle-même, semblant plus dure que du rauque.

Plus forte que la mort.

Non, définitivement, il ne croyait pas en la mort de Ziva David.

« Abby... » lança-t-il en lui ouvrant ses bras rassurant, l'invitant à s'y nicher.

La gothique releva son regard vert perdu, avant finalement accourir près de lui, et enserrer son buste de ses bras. Dans un léger sourire, l'adolescent l'étreignit doucement, et laissa ses iris claires s'égarer dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta brutalement sur la photo projetée sur l'écran de la scientifique.

« Abby, c'est une ambulance ? » s'enquit-il en la relâchant subitement.

Interdite, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres pleines de l'adolescent alors qu'il s'exclamait :

« Depuis quand les ambulances reprennent leurs blessés ? » déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt les hommes tournant résolument le dos à la caméra qui transportait un brancard.

Les yeux de la gothique s'écarquillèrent.

Son cœur sembla se réveiller d'une douce transe tandis que toutes les émotions possibles se matérialisaient sur son visage.

« Je, tu... Kyle, je t'aiimeuuuh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant littéralement dans les bras du garçon qui éclata d'un léger rire.

« Maintenant, faut juste que tu arrives à trouver dans la vidéo de surveillance un petit quelque chose qui prouve que c'est bien Ziva. » sourit-il alors qu'elle se détachait de lui.

« C'est Ziva. » affirma-t-elle d'un ton n'admettant aucun doute. « Maintenant, il faut juste que je le démontre. »

Elle laissa passer un léger instant. Et murmura d'un air conspirateur :

« Faaciiile. »

Dans un sourire amusé, l'adolescent prit place dans le fauteuil de son amie, et sortit son smart-phone de sa poche. Il tapota rapidement sur son mobile, le mit en veille et le rangea à sa place.

_Am', Ziva est vivante. _

Il ne se doutait pas alors qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

OoOoO

Anthony DiNozzo soupira en traînant sa lourde valise, le visage marqué par la fatigue.

Il ne réalisait toujours pas l'enfer que devait vivre son fils depuis la mort de... Rah, il n'arrivait même pas à aligner son prénom et « mort » dans la même phrase.

Sortant douloureusement de ses pensées, le vieil homme sonna à l'interphone de l'agent spécial, et attendit.

Il lui semblait que toute force avait déserté son corps à la simple pensée que...

Bon sang ! Il était un DiNozzo ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible !

« Oui ? »

La voix de l'agent Gibbs lui répondit et ce fut du ton le plus froid possible qu'il grinça :

« C'est moi, Gibbs. Ouvrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement tandis qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté.

Il monta ses escaliers comme l'on descendrait en enfer, sa valise en main.

Et se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût juste devant l'appartement de son fils.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua trois coups.

Il se recomposa rapidement un visage neutre tandis que la porte s'ébranlait.

Laissant alors apparaître l'agent Gibbs, et une adolescente.

Il lui suffit d'un regard de sa part. Un regard des iris noisettes glacées.

« Amazing... » murmura-t-il difficilement alors que les lèvres féminines frémissaient de rage.

* * *

**Alors, ça va ? Pas trop AIPMique cette fois ! ;p **

**Biiisous ! **

**#Amy.**


	13. L'erreur

**Bijour tout le monde !**

**Oui, je suis en retard. Oui, je mérite le fouet. Oui, ce chapitre n'est pas très actionnaire - comment ? Ca n'existe pas ? Mais si voyons, du verbe "actionner" - mais l'action arrive dans le prochain. Il nous reste encore environ 3 chapitres. Je suis triste d'avance.**

**Au fait, un énorme merci à mon Homonyme qui est devenue ma Beta Reader juste pour épargner vos jolis yeux de mes fautes d'ado d'une génération qui lui fait elle-même peur.**

**Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Gwen : Hihi, gentille Gwen ! Moi aussi je m'aime, t'inquiète ! ;p Un Happy Ending ? On verra...**

**Sasha : Tu sais, le coup du sponsor Kleenex, on me l'avait déjà fait xDD Et non, je n'habite pas dans Gibbs xD Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! **

**Ankou : La suite, la voilà !**

**PBG : Mici beaucoup pour le "poignant", mais la rage vient d'Amy, et non de senior. A moins que Senior ait changé de sex, mais je ne suis pas au courant alors xD**

**Plinette : Mais nan, je t'ai déjà dis, tu ne peux pas m'admirer ! Je t'aaiiimeeeuuuh Homonyme ! **

**Furieuse : Merci, merci énormément pour toutes tes rewiews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis très contente que tu sois de nouveau là ! 8D Et merci pour la 100ème ! **

**Cruchot : Merci beaucoup à toi ! **

* * *

**Senior : **

" Au moment de briser la vie de quelqu'un, c'est difficile de savoir de quelle manière on lui fera le moins de mal. »

* * *

« Rentrez Senior, vous aurez tout le temps de vous en vouloir à l'intérieur. » grinça avec sa délicatesse légendaire l'agent Gibbs, tandis que le vieil homme décrochait ses yeux de l'adolescente.

Une adolescente soudain aussi froide que de la glace.

Isolée par la rage qui lui mordait le cœur en le voyant, habillé si richement, sa lourde valise en main.

En le voyant, lui. Son père.

Sa dernière pensée fut ponctuée d'une amertume peu commune, ses lèvres frémissantes de haine.

Elle semblait tendue à l'extrême, ses poings serrés si fort qu'ils étaient devenus blancs, la mâchoire contractée à s'en briser les dents. Son regard noisette empli d'éclairs violents, ne demandant alors qu'à frapper leur cible.

Le souffle terriblement court.

Son cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa poitrine.

Une rage incompréhensible comme seul moteur.

« Amazing, si j'avais cru te revoir un jour... » murmura Senior, blafard, se dirigeant dangereusement vers elle.

Amy chercha du regard un Gibbs qui fixait silencieusement l'homme, et le maudit avec grâce.

La réplique vénéneuse ne put cependant s'empêcher de venir lui frotter les lèvres.

« Moi aussi. Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? » siffla-t-elle, les épines du rosier se frottant contre sa bouche.

Elle vit de ses prunelles terriblement condescendantes l'étranger froncer durement les sourcils alors que sa bouche se crispait.

« Amazing... débuta-t-il après quelque secondes, visiblement chamboulé. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment alors qu'un sourire tout à faux étiraient ses lèvres.

Ne pas lui en vouloir ?!

Mais en vouloir à qui alors ?!

Elle sentait l'hystérie gonfler ses veines, la rendre totalement folle de rage.

Aurait-elle été un félin qu'elle lui aurait sûrement déjà sauté au visage.

Senior soupira, passa une main sur son front, et esquissa quelques pas dans la pièce.

Elle le regarda faire, comme enracinée au sol, attendant ses explications, des larmes amères aux coins des yeux.

Les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versé, enfant, lorsque la solitude l'étranglait joyeusement.

Les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versé, adolescente, lorsqu'elle n'avait aucun bras protecteurs pour la rassurer.

Toutes ses larmes qu'elle gardait consciencieusement au creux de son cœur, pour se souvenir.

Se souvenir qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

Se souvenir que, toute sa vie, elle serait seule. Éternellement seule. Puisque le sort en avait été jeté.

Alors, oui, elle se donnait le droit de le détester. De le haïr même. De le mépriser.

« Amazing, lorsque j'ai connu ta mère, je ne voulais pas m'engager, je venais de perdre ma femme. Et ce qui est arrivé entre nous est une stupide erreur. » reprit-il, cherchant ses mots, l'air perdu.

Elle reçut la gifle de plein fouet.

Une gifle d'une telle violence que son sang arrêta de circuler.

Et resta pantelante, au milieu de cette pièce bien trop sobre.

Le cœur à l'envers. La respiration coupée. Étranglée par une poigne de fer.

Et, soudain, explosa.

« Une erreur ?! Je ne suis pour vous qu'une ERREUR ! »

Elle allait devenir folle, elle sentait toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'activer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, soumise à elle-même.

Toute cette rage qu'elle avait si longtemps contenu. Toute cette haine enfouie au creux de son être.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

C'était le petit trop qu'elle ne pouvait plus encaisser.

« Amazing, calmez-vous ! » intervint soudain la voix de l'agent Gibbs, une voix qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Isolée dans son îlot de douleur.

Elle sentit la présence apaisante du marins dans son dos tandis qu'elle esquissait les quelques pas qui la séparait de son _père_.

« Mais essaie au moins de me comprendre ! Elle était jeune et il était trop tard pour qu'elle avorte ! » se justifia gauchement Senior, esquissant de grands gestes inutiles.

Le volcan était en éruption, et le seul moyen de l'arrêter était de laisser s'écouler la lave brûlante.

« C'est à vous de me comprendre ! » s'écria-t-elle, le regard humide. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être seule ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de se consoler toute seule à 5 ans puisque personne ne fait attention à vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de regarder les autres familles en se disant que quelque part la vôtre vous attend sûrement ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de se rendre compte que vous n'avez pas de famille, que personne ne vous attend nulle part ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal à en crever ! »

Elle avait rugi. Hurlé. Peut être un peu des deux.

Avait laissé couler ses larmes douloureuses.

Avait enfin vidé son sac.

Chancelante, elle passa une main sur son visage, et ferma les yeux. Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, elle eut la surprise de constater que ce satané poids sur sa poitrine s'était allégé.

« Non, vous ne savez pas... »

Ce murmura l'accompagna alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement de son frère, des perles silencieuses dévalant encore ses joues, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

Ses jambes la guidèrent tout naturellement vers une destination qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le vent froid de l'hiver fouettant son visage, elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, vêtue seulement d'un petit pull clair.

L'humidité environnante semblait soulager ses plaies à vif et ses joues brûlantes de larmes.

Semblait.

OoOoO

« Abby, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquit Timothy Mcgee en pénétrant dans le Laby.

La jeune gothique, affalée sur son fauteuil, fit la moue, son fin visage encadré par ses mains.

« Interpol ne connaît aucun Maxence qui aurait pu habiter dans l'orphelinat d'Amazing. Et cette minuscule particule d'ADN n'appartient à aucun Maxence non plus. Si on m'avait dis un jour qu'un gamin me prendrait de court... » marmonna pour elle-même la scientifique.

Un léger sourire compatissant aux lèvres, le jeune homme vient doucement étreindre la gothique, un genoux à terre, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« On l'aura Abb'. »

Les larmes aux yeux, une inquiétude sourde au creux de la poitrine, elle murmura à son tour :

« Ziva me manque. »

Tim soupira au creux de son épaule, et déposa un bref baiser sur sa tempe.

« Elle nous manque à tous. Mais on la retrouvera, je te le promets. »

Les jolies lèvres de la brunette s'étirèrent doucement alors qu'un bruit significatif retentissait. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard interloqué avant de se lever d'un bout.

Leurs regards clairs s'égarèrent alors sur la correspondance avec les empreintes parcelles retrouvées sur le dernier message reçu.

« Oh merde... » jura Mcgee, la bouche entrouverte.

Les sourcils froncés, Abby ne put alors que constater l'évidence.

« Nous n'avons plus un tueur. Mais deux. »

OoOoO

« Amy ! »

Elle tressaillit violemment, manqua de s'étaler misérablement au sol, fit vivement volte face, et posa un regard menaçant sur son ami, les sourcils durement froncés. Légèrement déconcerté, Kyle esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Plus jamais ça. » gronda Amy en plissant les yeux.

Il opina du chef, amusé, tandis qu'il se hissait à ses côtés sur la branche qui émit un craquement sous son poids.

« Ouch, je ne comprendrais jamais ton obsession pour les choses haut perchées. » ricana-t-il alors qu'elle s'écartait pour lui laisser de la place.

Les sourcils haussés, la gamine esquissa un sourire goguenard, avant d'affirmer d'un ton railleur :

« Le sous entendu est tout sauf élégant mon cher. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au bord des lèvres, alors qu'il la bousculait légèrement pour mieux s'asseoir, s'attirant l'un de ses regards qui voulaient sûrement dire « t'as de la chance que l'exécution soit punie par la loi. »

« Il n'y a de sous entendus que pour ceux qui le comprennent. » grinça-t-il à son tour.

Outrée et prise à son propre piège, Amy entreprit de lui envoyer une tape dans l'épaule, activité plutôt difficile lorsque vous êtes collée à votre ennemi. S'attendant à des représailles, elle couvrit son visage de ses fines mains mais le seul geste que son ami lui dédia fut un regard empli d'inquiétude.

Kyle ne savait pas mentir.

Du moins, il ne savait_ lui_ mentir.

Un regard de sa part, et elle devinait la plus sombre de ses pensées.

Il était son ami. Son âme sœur. La seule personne au monde qui ne la jugeait pas, mais la comprenait.

Et il n'y avait que lui pour savoir que sous ses couches épaisses de glace se cachait le plus fragile des cristaux.

Ils restèrent un instant là, sur cette branche fragile, le vent glacé de décembre soulevant leur cheveux. L'air ailleurs, se regardant sans vraiment se voir, comme perdus au milieu d'un monde qui n'était pas le leur.

« Ils ne l'ont pas tuée, tu sais. Elle est vivante. »

La remarque à peine murmurée fit tournoyer les cheveux blonds alors qu'un soulagement sans couleur semblait libérer son cœur d'une culpabilité mortelle.

« Kyle, je te jure, si tu me mens, je te jette par terre ! » siffla Amy en l'attrapant par le col, tandis que son regard noisettes croisait les iris émeraude, la gorge serrée.

Les prunelles de jade détaillèrent les traits emplis d'un espoir qu'elle tentait de cacher avec tant de ferveur, et un sourire rassurant étira ses lèvres.

« Je te le jure, Am'. Maintenant, faut juste qu'on la retrouve. » confirma-t-il d'un ton désinvolte en étendant ses longues jambes.

Elle suivit son mouvement du regard alors que ses paumes relâchaient sa veste, se méprisant de ne pas pouvoir se réjouir du bonheur des autres. De ne pas savoir sourire pour son frère. De rester l'éternelle enfant solitaire infiniment égoïste.

Une saveur amère sur le palet, elle s'enquit d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus vivant :

« Tony est au courant ? »

« Bah non. Ce n'est pas comme si il était le principal concerné. Amy, je te jure, des fois, tu me fais peur. » railla-t-il alors que sa main venait bousculer les frêles épaules.

Un minuscule rire lui répondit. Un rire empreint d'amertume.

Ses lèvres joliment ourlées, la jeune fille perçut la brûlure délicate d'une lame dans sa poitrine.

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? » soupira-t-il, désespéré d'avance par ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre.

Son regard se perdit lentement dans le ciel gris, aussi terne et livide que son coeur devait l'être, alors que ses lèvres gercées se pinçaient.

Comment lui avouer la haine qui lui mordait le cœur ?

Comment lui avouer que la seule chose que lui inspirait son géniteur était un dégoût sans fin ?

Comment lui avouer qu'elle était certainement devenue bien trop noire pour pardonner ?

Une anxiété sournoise se logea dans sa gorge alors qu'elle inspirait une profonde bouffée d'air.

Délicatement, elle sentit la douceur de son regard sur sa joue, ferma un instant les yeux, et céda :

« C'est mon... père. Je l'ai rencontré. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, ses fines mains jouant avec les écorces de l'arbre mort.

Elle devina la surprise des prunelles de jade, elle devina l'inquiétude dans le geste un peu plus brusque qu'il eut.

« Oh... Et laisse moi deviner, il n'est pas du tout comme tu l'imaginais ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres féminines.

« Non. Enfin si. Le truc, tu vois... C'est que je me suis toujours convaincue que si mes parents n'avaient pas voulu de moi, c'était parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Mais là, il m'a semblé si riche, si... Tout, quoi. »

Le souffle court, le regard presque fou, la jeune fille se rendit subitement compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Soupirant longuement, elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage fatigué, s'humecta les lèvres, et débuta sa descente de l'arbre.

Lorsqu'une main ferme s'abattit sur son bras droit, la forçant à tourner deux prunelles ambrés perdues dans les iris de son ami. Toute trace de malice avait déserté son visage, ne laissant sur ses traits masculins qu'une cruelle sincérité. La bouche entrouverte, elle tenta d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, mais, prise au dépourvu, elle ne put que baisser honteusement les yeux.

« Amy, tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dis quand on s'est rencontré ? _Je te promets pas de ne jamais te laisser tomber..._ »

« … _je te promets juste de toujours te relever._ » conclut-elle, empreinte d'une nostalgie soudaine.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses lèvres intimement étirées, et sa main vint chercher la paume masculine, leurs doigts s'entremêlant. La chaleur de sa peau se rependit dans tout son corps à une vitesse folle, l'irradiant de joyeux frissons.

« T'es pas seule Amy. T'es plus seule. » murmura-t-il en enserrant les longs doigts, son visage alors si proche du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir la tiédeur de son souffle sur sa joue.

Troublée, elle détailla lentement les lèvres pleines, esquissa un petit sourire, avant de venir se nicher contre son épaule, abaissant ses fines paupières. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps, et reposa sa mâchoire sur le haut de sa tête, fermant un instant les yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre dans une harmonie rassurante.

Leurs mains toujours scellées d'un aveu silencieux.

Comment auraient-ils pu deviner que l'enfer les attendait ?

OoOoO

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la disparition de Ziva, et malgré les recherches forcenées de toute l'équipe, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une piste.

Une semaine également que son père avait élu domicile dans son appartement, pour le surveiller, pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises lorsque la fatigue prenait le dessus sur la volonté de toujours se dépasser.

Presque un mois déjà qu'il avait rencontré Amazing et Kyle, un mois où toute sa vie avait été remise en question.

Anthony DiNozzo descendit rapidement les quelques marches de son appartement, une énorme écharpe autour du cou, le froid de cet hiver terne n'attendant que lui. Des cernes violacée sous les yeux, une légère barbe décorant ses joues, il semblait perpétuellement perdu sans elle.

S'humectant doucement les lèvres, il ouvrit sa boite aux lettres, son cœur semblant peser des tonnes dans sa poitrine.

Et faillit basculer sur le côté sur le coup de la surprise.

Car en effet, dans la boite métallique glacée, régnait un minuscule papier rouge sang.

Et une adresse.

_Venez seul. _

Le regard de l'agent spécial s'égara rapidement autour de lui alors qu'il se saisissait du message et l'enfouissait dans sa poche.

Un sourire étira lentement ses traits.

Vengeance.

* * *

**Comme je suis une petite copiteuse : quelle réplique avez vous préférée ? x) **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Gros bisous !**

**#Amy. **


	14. Trop tard

**Bonjour ! **

**Je dois avouer être assez anxieuse par rapport à ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si ce n'est pas le meilleur, loin de là. **

**L'histoire touche très bientôt à sa fin, mais si jamais vous avez encore des questions, dites-les moi, que je puisse y répondre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rose Eliade : Voici la suite :)**

**Ankou : Merci beaucoup, la voilà ! **

**PBG : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! J'avais extrêmement peur de vous décevoir sur celui-ci. Tout à fait d'accord pour le Tony de la saison 7, j'ai adoré l'éclat de vengeance qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'était magnifique. Héhéhé, si je te dis que tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité tu m'étrangles ? **

**Sasha : Ma chère Sasha, merci merci ! Si tu savais comme j'aime tes rewiews x) Mention spécial au "c'est amazing " qui m'a fait éclater de rire ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise à ce point, je sais ce que c'est d'être accro à la moindre phrase mais je ne pensais pas ça possible chez moi xD Senior n'est pas méchant, il a fait des erreurs, c'est tout :)**

**Furieuse : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré décrire sa rage !**

**Gwen : Tu sais, je savais que tu allais vouloir me tuer. Si je te dis qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas vraiment me tuer, tu me tues pour de vrai ? En tout cas, je te promets que Senior/Amy n'est pas finis ! ;p**

**Plinette : Je t'aime toi ! Encore Joyeux anniversaire d'ailleurs ! **

**Fann' : Oh my God, je te l'ai déjà dis mais : Je t'aiiiimeuh ! Merci pour toutes tes rewiews ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu trouves Amy fascinante, et que tu trouves ma fiction flippante ! Merci, merci ! *hug***

* * *

**"Arrêtez de dire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. L'espoir, ça ne meurt pas."**

**"**

**La pente des yeux, la couleur de la peau, l' orientation des sourcils, l' implantation du nez, le dessin de lèvres.**

**Parfois, un visage vous boulverse. Le contempler vous blesse et vous console."**

* * *

« Merci Kyle, tu peux me laisser là. »

Suivant ses propres paroles, la jeune fille descendit du scooter de son ami, retira son casque, secoua sa lourde chevelure, tête en bas, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle esquissa alors un léger sourire teinté de détresse, et se dirigea vers le petit immeuble de l'italien.

« Amy, je sais que j'ai l'air intimidant, et que ma beauté vous éblouit d'ailleurs toutes mais si jamais... »

« … j'ai besoin de toi, oui je sais, je t'appelle, maman. » le coupa-t-elle dans un sourire en gravissant les marches d'entrée.

Elle l'entendit soupirer lourdement derrière elle, et laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur les alentours bien trop calmes. Un affreux pressentiment l'étreignit alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, la gorge soudain sèche.

« Kyle, tu peux rester ici s'il te plait, du genre 5 secondes. J'dois vérifier quelque chose. » affirma-t-elle tandis qu'elle poussait la porte de l'immeuble, pénétrant dans la cage d'escalier.

Méfiante, elle n'ouït pas le léger « OK » du jeune homme mais chercha plutôt du regard le moindre indice suspect. Avant de soupirer devant l'évidence : elle devenait paranoïaque.

Pivotant dans l'intention ferme de faire demi-tour, elle jura silencieusement contre elle-même et dédia un signe rassurant de la main au garçon adossé contre sa moto d'un rouge tomate magnifique.

Lorsque son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la boite aux lettres entrouverte.

L'instant suivant, elle tenait entre ses doigts un minuscule papier écarlate.

Un minuscule papier où était inscris très consciencieusement deux mots.

_Trop tard. _

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps alors qu'elle remarquait l'aspect visqueux du morceau de papier.

On aurait dit... du sang.

Elle releva subitement les yeux, les doigts collés à l'hémoglobine, un haut le cœur l'accablant.

Et croisa les iris interrogatrices de son ami.

Elle inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, le souffle soudain terriblement court, tandis que ses jambes la guidaient à l'extérieur, se retenant de ne pas lâcher le message au sol. Elle échangea un regard lourd de sens avec l'adolescent une fois arrivée devant lui, et murmura durement :

« Il y a du sang. Il est encore chaud. Il vient de passer. Et Tony a fait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les iris claires.

« NCIS ? »

« Et plus vite que ça, l'agent Gibbs va me tuer. » murmura-t-elle en se saisissant de nouveau du casque noir.

Au loin, un homme balafré attendait derrière un arbre, les mains couvertes de sang.

Un sourire fou au visage.

OoOoO

« Agent David, vous avez décidé de me parler aujourd'hui ? »

Il entrait dans sa chambre aux alentours de dix heures.

Elle, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il lui posait des questions. Des questions sur Tony. Parfois sur l'équipe. Le plus souvent sur Amazing.

Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille, habituée à ses interrogations.

Elle avait très vite cerné le personnage.

Un malade mental confondant amour et folie.

Et puis, parfois, certains jours où sa conscience ne semblait pas tout à fait morte, il lui expliquait ses motivations.

« Vous savez, Mademoiselle David, loin de moi l'idée de vous blesser mais vous savez ce que l'amour peut faire d'un homme, non ? Le vôtre a bien été jusqu'en enfer pour vous venger... »

Il y allait de sa petite allusion douteuse aux remarques tranchantes.

Elle, accusait le coup en serrant les dents, coupable.

Parfois, il semblait calme.

D'autre fois, il se transformait en monstre.

Devenait incontrôlable. Comme rendu fou par le malheur.

« Vos agents ne me retrouverons jamais. J'ai changé de noms assez de fois pour les perdre pendant les prochaines centaines d'années. »

Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle.

Par fierté certainement.

« On ne frappe pas une femme, ce serait s'abaisser à devenir pire qu'elle. »

Il avait perdu son frère dans un incident, lui disait-il.

Lorsque l'alcool ne glissait pas dans ses veines, il affirmait l'avoir tué de sans froid.

_Avec, vous savez agent David, ce goût pur d'extase sur le palet lorsque son visage se fend de douleur. _

Lorsqu'il délirait, la coupable était toute faite.

_Je l'ai vu, je vous jure, Amazing ! Derrière ses aires de poupée, elle l'a poignardé ! Une lionne ! _

Et étrangement, il semblait plus raisonnable lorsqu'il parlait de cette version que lorsqu'il disait la vérité.

« Je veux me venger ! Vous comprenez ! Je veux que le sang de cette petite s*lope tâche mes mains, je veux le sentir chaud entre mes doigts ! »

Elle ne relevait jamais la tête au « vous comprenez » puisque cela semblait bien trop évident qu'elle comprenait, justement.

Comment ne pas le comprendre au juste ?

Elle qui avait, un jour, voulu le sang des tueurs de sa sœur sur ses mains, et leurs cœurs sous son pied.

« Vous savez, agent David, je crois que l'on se ressemble plus que vous ne voudrez jamais l'avouer ! »

Elle savait oui.

Elle savait que si Gibbs, si l'équipe n'était jamais entrée dans sa vie, elle serait sûrement devenue l'un de ses monstres guidé par une folie vengeresse.

Pourtant, elle se taisait.

« Je veux qu'Amazing ait aussi mal que moi. » jurait-il parfois, un verre de cognac à la main, une expression de douleur défigurant son beau visage.

Et Ziva David ne pouvait alors qu'acquiescer.

Puisqu'elle comprenait.

OoOoO

« Gibbs, vite, je crois que Tony va faire une connerie ! »

« Gibbs, on a découvert le nom de notre tueur ! »

« Gibbs, il faut qu'Abby analyse ce bout de papier ! »

« Gibbs, vous vous souvenez de Daniel Chauvin ! Le mari de la femme que l'on avait arrêté il y a trois ans ?! »

« Gibbs, Daniel Chauvin a une maison de campagne près de Washington ! »

« Gibbs, le sang sur le papier est celui de Chauvin ! »

« Prenez vos affaires. On y va. Amy et Kyle, prenez un gilet par balle. Il faut qu'on arrive avant que DiNozzo réussisse à faire une connerie. »

OoOoO

« DiNozzo est arrivé à la maison. Amazing devrait suivre très vite. » affirma Daniel en pénétrant dans la chambre de l'israélienne.

Oui, une chambre. Une simple chambre au ton sobre, et un simple lit auquel elle était attachée.

Bien sûr, si toutes ses forces physiques n'étaient pas endommagées par le poison qu'ils lui faisaient ingurgiter depuis une semaine, elle aurait pu s'évader.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de la tuer, elle tomberait toute seule.

Le regard brillant d'une étincelle de vengeance, Daniel s'approcha d'elle tandis que Maxence quittait son fauteuil.

« Super. On va les coincer. Et les détruire pour de bon. »

L'homme brun balafré acquiesça et se saisit de sa main menottée, s'attirant un regard noir de sa part.

Elle ignora comme elle le pouvait la douleur qui émanait de sa poitrine, préférant se concentrer sur sa respiration qu'elle aurait voulu plus calme.

« Je l'emmène dans ma voiture, pars devant. » déclara-t-il alors qu'il la détachait.

Un frisson la parcourut toute entière tandis qu'il passait un bras sous ses jambes endormies et sous ses aisselles pour la caler contre lui.

Même pas foutue de marcher.

Et ces salauds en étaient parfaitement conscients.

« OK, n'oublie pas, tu la poses contre le mur, et tu te barres illico. Faut pas que l'autre italien devine que nous sommes deux. »

Elle réprima un sanglot de frustration haineux alors qu'il la guidait vers la mort.

Elle aurait voulu serrer les poings, les frapper, leur faire regretter d'avoir menacé Tony, mais elle en était venue à un point où parler devenait un parcours du combattant.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Plutôt mourir que leur faire le plaisir de pleurer.

OoOoO

Gibbs n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite de toute sa vie.

N'avait jamais ressentis avec tant de ferveur son instinct, au creux de son être, lui hurler que ses agents étaient en danger.

Jamais.

Le pied enfoncé contre l'accélérateur, il mitraillait littéralement la route des yeux.

A ses côtés, Mcgee tentait de maitriser sa respiration saccadée, les yeux fermés, priant alors tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour leur merci.

Sur les sièges passager, les deux adolescents, le regard perdu dans le vide.

C'était le Jugement day, et ils auraient sincèrement préféré l'ignorer.

OoOoO

« DiNozzo, je vous attendais. »

La voix teinté de sadisme du dénommé Maxence lui fit vivement relever la tête dans un sursaut. Il venait d'arriver, après une bonne heure de route, et surtout une bonne vingtaine de minutes à se perdre dans cette campagne qu'il détestait, c'était officiel.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard bleu vert et une bouffée de haine l'étreignit.

« Où est Ziva ? »

Sa question lâchée telle un ordre déclencha un éclat de rire.

Serrant les dents à se les briser, il monta les escaliers qui le séparaient du jeune homme, le regard si dur qu'il en était devenu noir.

« Chaque chose en son temps, mon cher. Nous devons d'abord négocié quelques formalités. » affirma Maxence alors qu'il dégainait un revolver, prenant de court l'italien.

La rage l'étrangla.

« Je ne négocie pas avec des gens de votre espèce ! Je répète : ou est Ziva ?! »

Il était totalement inconscient, guidé par des instincts presque animaux.

Mais il voulait voir Ziva.

S'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et dans le cas contraire, foutre une balle dans la tête de son interlocuteur.

Il devait voir Ziva. Il avait _besoin_ de la voir.

« C'est demander si gentiment... » marmonna Maxence dans un soupir, tendant dans un geste magistrale sa main vers la droite.

Méfiant, l'italien suivit sa paume du regard, et esquissa quelques pas de plus.

Lorsque son cœur rata un battement.

« Bon, elle est un peu fatiguée mais elle devrait aller mieux très vite... » chuchota sournoisement le plus jeune.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme assise contre la rembarre, cette jeune femme qui le fixait de ses magnifiques prunelles noisettes.

« Je... »

« Mais je vous en prie, retrouvez-vous, nous avons tout le temps de parler. »

Il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles pourtant décisives du malade mentale, mais fonça plutôt vers l'israélienne qui esquissa un faible sourire.

Ses lèvres étirées malgré lui, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés avec précipitation et saisit son visage blême comme la mort entre ses mains. Dans sa poitrine, ce n'était plus de la joie ou du bonheur.

C'étaient de minuscules crépitements d'extase, d'euphorie.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti, _ça_, avant elle. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui suffisait d'un regard de sa personne pour que tout son corps s'embrase.

Mais lorsque cette personne qui vous est si chère est constamment au près de vous, comment deviner qu'elle puisse vous manquer à ce point ?

Comment deviner que son absence vous laisse si démuni, si seul, si vide ?

« Ziva, je... » débuta-t-il, cherchant ses mots, bien trop heureux pour savoir réfléchir.

Il lui semblait revenir d'une course dans le désert, de goûter à sa première goute d'eau.

Il lui semblait revivre, tout simplement.

« Tony... » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté alors que l'une de ses paumes venait recouvrir la sienne. « Quoi qu'il te dise... tu dois... dire non. »

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que _le_ mauvais pressentiment venait de nouveau peser sur ses épaules.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Bon, DiNozzo, nous devons parler maintenant. Choisissez : votre père et Ziva ou Amazing. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Sentit son cœur arrêter de battre.

Et croisa le regard déjà inerte de son _amie_.

« Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?! »

Paniqué, il secoua les épaules de la jeune femme dont la tête venait de rencontrer son cou.

Toute sa joie fut balayée par une colère sourde et une peur innommable.

Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, paraissait vouloir étrangler lui-même l'adolescent.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions : Amazing ou Ziva et votre père ? » gronda de nouveau Maxence en pointant son revolver sur eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

OoOoO

« Pour vous Monsieur. »

Senior releva les yeux vers la jolie serveuse qui lui tendait un café, et la remercia d'un sourire.

« Merci mademoiselle. »

La jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement, le laissant perdu dans ses pensées.

Son regard clair se perdit dans l'aspect abyssale de son cappuccino.

Il était rongé de remords. De regrets.

Senior soupira, soufflant doucement sur la légère mousse.

Lorsqu'une douleur vive défigura son visage.

Il tangua sur sa chaise, la bouche entrouverte, comme rongé de l'intérieur.

Et s'effondra au sol.

Les yeux grands ouverts.

De fines gouttes de sang roulant le long de sa mâchoire.

* * *

**C'est à ce moment là que je cours, non ? **

**Alors, excusez-moi, mais je dois vraiment courire là. *pique un sprint***

**PS : Encore un très joyeux anniversaire à mon Homonymette préférée ! **


	15. Ange Gardien

**Bonsoir :)**

**Et oui, déjà le dernier chapitre. Ce que le temps passe vite. Je vais arrêter tout de suite de parler sinon je vais finir en pleurs, donc je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre un peu spécial. Je ne sais pas si il plaira à tout le monde, mais je me devais d'écrire cette fin. **

**On se retrouve pour l'épilogue et les bonus ! **

***essuie une titite larme rapidement***

* * *

**Ankou : Hihi, moi aussi je t'aime ! Voici la suite miss ! Pose cette hache !**

**Fann' : Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes alors ! Merci beaucoup ! Et non, ce n'est pas le même poison ! ;) **

**Sasha : Ah Sasha, que j'aime tes rewiews, tu peux pas savoir x) C'est toujours un immense plaisir. Oui, Kyle est adorablement parfait. Sauver tout le monde ? On verra muahaha x) *sooors***

**Rose : Heu, suite ? **

**PBG : Je suis mourrue au "james bond girl" Merci beaucoup ! xDD **

**Plinette : Je peux commander une rewiew constructive pour la prochaine fois ? Diiis, siteuplaiit ? **

**Gwen : Héhéhé, si, je l'ai fait. **

* * *

_Toute la misère du monde n'est rien à côté d'un adieu._

* * *

Les iris émeraude de la jeune scientifique s'égarèrent sur les bureaux vides de l'Open Space alors qu'elle tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens.

Une nervosité peu commune au creux de la gorge, la gothique esquissa quelques pas de plus, ses yeux ne sachant plus vraiment à quoi se raccrocher, et vint s'asseoir à la place de Tim. Soupirant, elle baissa lentement ses paupières et se cala dans le fauteuil moelleux.

Elle détestait ces moments où elle était parfaitement inutile.

Ces moments où elle n'était bonne qu'à s'inquiéter.

La gorge serrée, elle dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

Elle savait qu'un drame était entrain de se jouer.

Et que le pire arriverait au moment où elle s'en douterait le moins.

« Abby ! Monsieur DiNozzo a fait un malaise ! »

La voix paniquée de Ryan Noolen la sortit avec violence de ses pensées et lui fit ouvrir des yeux démesurément grands.

« QUOI ? Mais enfin, comment c'est possible ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ryan, je t'en prie, emmène moi le voir ! »

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle suivit le petit blond jusqu'à l'ambulance située juste devant un café alors qu'elle récitait des prières religieuses.

« L'agent Gibbs m'avait dis de le surveiller, j'ai rien vu venir Abby ! J'ai été chercher mon café et lorsque je suis revenu, il était déjà au sol ! »

Elle rassura le jeune homme d'une légère pression sur son épaule tout en se frayant un chemin entre les ambulanciers.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme sur le brancard.

Un homme dont le cœur ne battait plus.

OoOoO

« J'espère que tu te rappelles ce que l'agent Gibbs a dit, Amy. »

« Oui je sais, on reste dans la voiture tant qu'ils ne nous ont pas fait signe d'y aller. » marmonna l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel.

Assis près d'elle, Kyle soupira et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

L'agent Gibbs avait commis une énorme erreur en demandant à Amazing d'attendre sagement dans le véhicule.

Amazing n'avait jamais été patiente, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait miraculeusement le devenir.

« Tu sais Am', je pense que l'agent Gibbs a ses raisons. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui désobéir et je... »

La détonation d'un coup de feu le coupa en pleine phrase.

Et ouvrit sa bouche d'horreur.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il retenait un fauve contre la banquette arrière, assis à califourchon sur elle.

« PUTAIN ! KYLE LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! LACHE MOI ! »

Elle se débattait comme une lionne, frappant à l'aveugle, de stupides larmes aux yeux, et un cœur qui ne cessait de bondir dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait entendu un coup de feu.

Quelqu'un était peut être au sol.

Et tout ça, c'était _à cause_ d'elle !

Son poing droit vint se perdre dans le vide alors qu'un sanglot la secouait, un affreux poids de culpabilité sur la poitrine. Le souffle court, elle plongea son regard brillant dans les iris dures de son ami.

« Amy, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est pour ton bien que je le fais. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il remettait en place une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille.

Tremblante de fureur et de larmes, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en relâchant sa veste en cuir et s'allongea complètement, sa poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté.

Elle sentit lentement la poigne sur son bras s'affaiblir et put bientôt entourer son visage de ses mains.

La rage au ventre, elle ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolée... Mais c'est pour ton bien à toi aussi. »

Son poing droit percuta avec une violence dont elle ne serait jamais crue capable le menton du jeune homme tandis que ses fines paupières se soulevaient de nouveau.

L'instant suivant, elle sortait de la voiture, lui dédiant un dernier regard désolé avant de s'élancer vers la maison en bois, son sang pulsant dans ses tempes.

Il est des urgences qui vous hôtent tous scrupules.

OoOoO

Il venait de s'effondrer au sol.

La morsure d'une balle dans la cuisse.

La mâchoire contractée à se briser les dents, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et apposa ses mains sur sa plaie pour réduire l'hémorragie.

« Regardez Agent Gibbs ce que vous venez de faire à votre presque fils ! Une honte ! » s'injuria faussement Maxence en jouant avec son arme, la faisant d'une main à l'autre.

Un terrible sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Le regard flou, Tony put découvrir néanmoins le frémissement de haine de son patron, incapable de lui venir en aide sans le blesser d'avantage.

Gibbs semblait tendu à l'extrême, comme prêt à se jeter sur leur tueur dans la seconde qui suivrait. Pourtant, son visage restait comme à l'accoutumée, dépourvu de toute émotion.

Derrière lui, Mcgee, son revolver fermement vissé à sa main, se battant encore là où ils avaient déjà perdu.

« Je répète : obéissez moi. Et vous répartirez vivants. »

L'italien se força à garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'il souffrait le martyr, garder les yeux ouverts puisqu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir.

Lorsque son regard glissa sur la jeune femme allongée près de lui.

Oui mais voilà, il était parfaitement conscient que ce sadique se ferait un malin plaisir de lui tirer une balle après avoir tué toute sa vie sous ses yeux.

Serrant encore un peu plus les dents si cela était possible, il se glissa près de Ziva et chercha discrètement son pouls.

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la minuscule pulsion.

« Donnez moi Amazing. Et tout sera réglé. Je disparaitrai. Et je vous donnerai l'antidote. » affirma Maxence alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Une haine inouïe l'étreignant tout entier, Tony tenta de se relever, la respiration sifflante, les sourcils durement froncés.

Il allait le tuer.

Quitte à y laisser sa vie.

« On m'a appelée ? »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

Oh non...

« Amazing ?! »

OoOoO

« Il a ingurgité un poison très puissant. Vous croyez que vous pourrez de nouveau faire des miracles ? »

Le médecin lui tendit un flacon contenant le sang de Senior alors qu'elle s'efforçait de lui sourire.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis la grande Abby Sciotto après tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rangeant le récipient dans son sac.

L'homme lui dédia un regard désolé qu'elle fit mine de ne pas voir.

Elle savait qu'elle tentait de se convaincre, elle, et pas lui.

Elle savait que sans Mcgee, elle ne réussirait jamais à sauver Senior.

Et pourtant, elle savait plus que tout au monde qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

OoOoO

« Amazing, retournez à la voiture tout de suite. » siffla Gibbs sans même lui accorder un regard, ses yeux ancrés à ceux du fou.

La respiration encore sifflante, la jeune fille l'ignora superbement et, levant les bras au niveau de sa tête, monta les quelques marches de l'escalier en bois. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses jambes semblaient pouvoir faillir sous son poids à n'importe quel moment.

Pourtant, dans son regard, difficile d'y lire un quelconque autre sentiment que de la haine et du mépris.

« Vas-y, tue-moi, prend ta revange, et laisse-les partir. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton tranchant en arrivant juste sous son nez.

L'atmosphère parut alors s'alourdir encore un peu plus tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait tout autour d'eux.

Amazing devina les regards des agents dans son dos, ne put ignorer la brûlure des iris vertes sur sa nuque.

Et déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'un sourire étira les traits de leur ravisseur.

« Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que ce serait si simple ? » murmura mielleusement Maxence en lui saisissant le bras.

Elle discerna la pression brutale de ses doigts sur son corps alors qu'elle serrait les dents, réprimant une insulte bien sentie. Une rage délicieuse au creux de la gorge, elle affola les braises.

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Je l'ai tué. De sang froid. C'est à cause de moi que tu es en cavale. TOUT est de ma faute ! » éluda-t-elle tandis qu'un éclair de folie zébrait ses iris ambrées.

Finalement, elle n'avouait que la stricte vérité.

Ce poids, cette culpabilité pesant si lourd sur sa poitrine, ce n'était que le poids des regrets. Des remords.

Elle était _coupable_.

« Amazing, tais-toi. » grogna-t-il alors que sa poigne se faisait plus forte encore sur son bras.

Un sourire ironique fendit les lèvres rosées.

« Non, je ne me tairais pas ! Je l'ai tué, t'entends ? Mort ! Mort ! Je l'ai poignardé, je me suis jetée sur lui ! Tu t'en rappelles non ? »

Elle le cherchait.

Elle le poussait à bout.

Elle la voulait finalement peut être un peu cette mort.

Peut être qu'elle n'était pas si victime que ça.

Peut être même que la méchante dans l'histoire n'avait jamais été qu'elle.

Peut être qu'elle voulait mourir, oui.

Elle avait après tout déjà tant perdu, déjà tant souffert.

Elle méritait son repos éternel, elle méritait ce sommeil éperdu.

« D'accord. »

D'une main, il la fit basculer sur le côté.

De l'autre, il pointa l'italien qui se vidait de son sang au sol.

Elle hurla.

Une balle siffla.

Et il s'effondra.

« Oh mon Dieu, Gibbs, je... »

Terrifiée, Amazing posa un regard chamboulé sur l'homme affalé au sol, une balle entre les deux yeux.

« On ne s'en prend pas à mes agents impunément. » marmonna l'ancien marins en venant aider l'italien et l'israélienne dont les yeux exorbités ne pouvait se détacher de la masse au sol.

« Je... Patron, je crois que j'ai jamais vu ma mort d'aussi près... » déclara-t-il avec difficulté, une pellicule de sueur sur le front.

« Mcgee, occupez vous de DiNozzo. J'emmène Ziva à l'hôpital. » ordonna l'agent en soulevant précausieusement la jeune femme.

Mais tout le monde sait que c'est au moment où l'on s'en doute le moins que le destin vient se mêler au jeu.

« BOUGEZ PLUS OU JE TIRE ! »

L'exclamation morbide leur fit tourner vivement la tête alors que leurs coeur respectifs paraissaient vouloir quitter leur poitrine.

Amy cligna des yeux, incertaine.

« ….. tu as tout détruit... »

Perdue, elle n'entendit pas les reproches de cet homme qui avait tout perdu.

Elle n'entendit pas son frère tenter de se justifier gauchement.

Elle n'entendit pas le coup de feu qui brisa le silence lourd de sens.

Ne sentit pas le sol sous crâne alors qu'elle s'effondrait à terre.

Ne vit pas son meilleur ami, une arme fumante en main, ainsi qu'un très joli bleu sur le front, sauver le seul membre de sa famille.

Mais apprécia plutôt la douce délivrance qui lui ouvrait ses bras.

Tout était fini.

OoOoO

« Nooon, Ziva, tu reprends déjà demain ? »

« Tony, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire la morale. Tu n'as pas tenu une semaine dans ton lit d'hôpital. »

« Oui mais moi, j'avais juste une balle dans la jambe. Alors que toi, t'étais empoisonnée, ninja. »

« Empoisonnée ? Même ton père est sorti au bout de trois jours. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il a du sang de DiNozzo dans les veines, lui. »

Elle était venu le chercher au bureau, pour la fête de retrouvailles qui allait bientôt avoir lieu chez Ducky. Son visage restait pâle même si la jeune femme semblait avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces.

Ils se remettaient lentement de l'affaire précédente, évitaient d'en parler, mais se soutenant lorsque les souvenirs devenaient trop rudes.

« En parlant de DiNozzo, Amy et Senior s'en sortent ? » s'enquit l'israélienne en resserant les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, lançant un regard à son très cher bureau.

L'italien soupira légèrement, un sourire aux bords des lèvres, alors qu'il imprimait son rapport.

« Ils font des efforts tous les deux, mais il arrive que ça pète, je ne vais pas te la cacher. Amy a beaucoup souffert à cause de lui, mais il essaie de se racheter, et je pense qu'elle l'a compris. »

« Je vois... » murmura Ziva tandis que l'italien déposait son dossier sur le bureau de Gibbs.

Tony se saisit ensuite de ses affaires et lui emboita le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Amusée, elle le suivit et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la boite d'acier.

La descente se passa dans un silence religieux.

Tony laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur l'israélienne qui paraissait perdue dans ses pensées et, mu par une impulsion, appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur.

« Tony... »

« Quoi ? Ça te manquait pas, toi ? Ce petit bouton est génial. Vraiment très bien. »

« Tony. »

L'italien baissa les yeux vers Ziva, et prit un air horriblement sérieux.

« Oui ? . »

« Arrête de faire celui qui ne remarque pas. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu m'évitais, tu te trompes. »

Il resta un instant interloqué, les sourcils froncés.

Oui, il l'évitait, mais c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il devait à tout prix lui dire.

Mais il avait osé espérer avoir été assez discret...

« Tony, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive. » soupira la jeune femme en s'appuyant contre les parois de fer.

Il hésita un millième de seconde.

Et se lança :

« Tu sais, dernièrement, j'ai échappé pas mal de fois à la mort et je... Je, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller en me demandant ce que je fais là. » murmura-t-il avec difficulté, desserrant sa cravate.

Ziva fronça un peu les sourcils et plissa les lèvres.

Bon, il avait aussi légèrement conscience de tourner autour du pot...

« Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il après quelques secondes, c'est que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais... b-besoin de toi, et que je... Rah, Ziva, arrête de me regarder comme ça aussi. » s'injuria-t-il, mal à l'aise au possible.

Le léger sourire qui étira les lèvres de l'israélienne lui fit perdre le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait.

Indécis, il la vit ré-appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, et soupira.

Elle ne l'avait pas compris.

La prochaine fois, Tony.

« Je vois. Tu sais, je crois bien que j'ai besoin de toi aussi, Tony. »

Son sourire s'agrandissant, la jeune femme laissa un italien coi dans l'ascenseur, un doigt levé en l'air.

« Attends, Ziva ! Tu pourras m'inviter chez toi ce soir ? Parce que je t'aurais bien invitée, mais mon père et Amy risquent de ne pas apprécier et je... ZIVA, attends ! »

OoOoO

« C'était vraiment super, je ne connaissais pas Tim aussi extraverti ! » s'exclama Amazing en pénétrant dans l'appartement de l'italien, suivie de Kyle.

Dans un sourire, le jeune homme referma la porte derrière eux et déposa leurs affaires respectives sur le porte manteau.

« Tony risque de rentrer tard, il était avec Ziva. Ca te dit un café ? » s'enquit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Avant de dormir ? Mais bien sûr, quelle excellente idée Amy ! »

« Arrête de railler ou je te le balance à la tête. » menaça la demoiselle sans même lui accorder un regard.

Souriant doucement, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la pièce voisine à son tour.

Lorsqu'une main savamment caché au creux de son être sembla étrangler son cœur.

Suffoquant, il porta l'une de ses paumes à sa gorge, un cri y mourant.

« Kyle, je... Oh mon Dieu, Kyle, respire ! »

Elle lâcha vivement tout ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et accourut vers lui, affolée.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il tentait d'inspirer de l'air.

Lorsqu'un détail lui effleura la mémoire.

_Une petite piqure pour que vous n'oubliez pas qu'on ne se moque pas de moi. Ça devrait agir lentement..._

Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cru.

Du poison.

Un sentiment d'injustice sembla alors l'étreindre tandis que son regard glissait dans les iris déjà noyées de larmes de l'adolescente.

Non, pas maintenant. Pas alors que tout allait bien.

_Je veille juste à ce que vous ne pussiez jamais être heureux ensemble. _

Il sentit très lentement le peu de vie qu'il lui restait lui glisser entre les mains, alors qu'elle inondait son torse de larmes.

Et se résigna.

« Kyle, ne me laisse pas. Pas toi... »

Ses suppliques moururent entre ses lèvres tandis que sa paume masculine venait effleurer sa joue en réconfort.

Il n'avait plus peur.

D'un geste éphémère, il rapprocha son visage du sien, et déposa intimement sa bouche sur la sienne, tremblante de larmes.

Et puis, très lentement, laissa sa tête reposer contre le sol, et ferma les yeux.

« Je crois que je t'aime, Kyle... »

La voix était vibrante, à la fois légère et dure, à la fois reproche et aveux.

Mais l'ange était déjà endormi.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous allez me tuer ? Me découper en morceaux ? **

**Je précise que j'avais prévu de tuer Kyle depuis le début, mais que j'ai pleuré toute seule en écrivant la fin. J'adorais ce personnage alors... *essuie une autre larme***

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous de gros bisous ! **

**#Amy. **

**PS : Merci à PBG et aux FF^^ pour m'avoir motivée ! **


	16. Epilogue : Renaissance

**Bonsoir :)**

**Aujourd'hui, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes sans qui cette fiction n'aurait pas été la même. Je vise tout d'abord les lecteurs, même anonyme, qui m'ont donné envie de me surpasser pour leur faire plaisir. Ensuite, viennent les rewieweurs, que j'aime à un point inimaginable et que je remercie infiniment !**

**Et puis, je voudrais remercier Plinette, ma très chère Béta, et ses conseils justes qui m'ont permi de m'améliorer. Je t'aime Homonyme, merci beaucoup de m'avoir supportée ! *hug***

**Je remercie Fann', Furieuse, et toutes celles qui m'ont supportée lorsque je n'arrivais pas à écrire, quitte à me hurler dessus pour que je me bouge xD**

**Et finalement, PBG, qui en plus de m'avoir supportée alors que j'hurlais à la mort, à réussi à mettre des mots là où je n'en avais plus. Et oui, si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle. Vous pouvez la remercier même si elle n'avouera jamais que c'est vrai. **

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis... Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **

* * *

**Sasha : Tu sais que j'aime tes rewiews ? Mais du genre énormément ? Et que je t'aime énormément aussi ? Merci merci énormément Sasha ! Tu es adorable ! Et désolée de t'avoir brisé ton petit coeur à la fin ;p *hug***

**Fann' : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Furieuse : Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Il n'y aucun sentiment plus beau à décrire que la douleur. Merci énormément de m'avoir suivie ! **

**Ankou : Merci beaucoup à toi :)**

**Pline : Je n'ai plus d'oreilles mon Homonyme d'amour mais merci merci, je t'aimeuuh ! **

**PBG : ... *dead* Je ne sais pas quoi dire ? Merci ? Je t'aime de tout mon coeur de petite fille qui aime le tiva ? J'ai envie de t'étrangler dans un câlin Abbyèsque ? Je ne vais plus te lâcher avant un bon bout de temps ? Finalement, je pense que je vais juste faire une chose : I BELIEVE I CAN FLY ! *saute sur PBG et lui fait le câlin Abbèsque par excellence***

* * *

**« ****D**errière la façade, il y a des fissures, des ressentiments, des alliances qui menacent les fondations même de l'existence de notre vie. Comme si, à tout moment, tout notre univers risquait de s'effondrer. »

**« Et si c'était ça le bonheur ? Pas un rêve ni une promesse.****Juste l'instant présent. » ****Delphine de Vigan**

* * *

Une jeune fille toute de noir vêtue pénétra dans un cimetière américain le plus discrètement possible, alors qu'une brume épaisse recouvrait la capitale, à peine réveillée. Le ciel était ce jour-là bien plus gris que d'habitude et une atmosphère pesante régnait dans cette antre de l'au-delà.

Le froid hivernal entoura de toute sa puissance la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'ombre celle-ci accueillit avec contentement la douceur d'un souffle chaud.

Le spectre avança un peu plus, prenant soin de ne pas tâcher la pureté de la neige.

Son regard vide et terne s'égara sur les différentes tombes alors qu'elle s'y aventurait davantage, la gorge nouée par une vérité bien trop brûlante pour ne pas laisser de cicatrises sur son cœur.

Sur son visage, aucune émotion.

Elle paraissait comme morte de malheur, de résignation.

Les traits enfantin s'étaient durcis avec ferveur, le regard déjà sombre devenu aussi menaçant qu'un ciel orageux. La bouche autrefois rosée et pincée de mépris n'était plus là que parce qu'elle devait l'être.

Les boucles blondes autrefois signe de candeur pendaient lamentablement au niveau de sa poitrine, devenue inexistante, encadrant un visage marqué par une fatigue meurtrière.

Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Et elle ne voulait pas aller mieux.

Elle avait besoin de sa douleur pour tenir debout, pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol et ne jamais se relever. Elle avait besoin de sa douleur pour ne pas pleurer des larmes qu'elle n'avait plus, elle avait besoin de sa douleur pour se souvenir.

Une fine main sortie de nulle part vint soudain caresser le marbre noir d'une tombe comme les autres.

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres gercées alors qu'un sanglot la secouait, et que par instinct, elle fermait les yeux.

Elle aurait vraiment voulu lui faire croire qu'elle arriverait à se battre sans lui, mais seule dans l'ombre, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose.

Mourir, à son tour.

Une larme, une seule, lui échappa alors qu'elle s'agenouillait en face de la tombe, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Tu me manques, abruti. » murmura la voix rauque, éreintée.

Elle resta ainsi, prostrée, un temps lui semblant à la fois bien trop court, et infini.

Elle resta là, une main sur le marbre froid, un cœur disparaissant pour de bon au creux de sa poitrine.

Une douleur inhumaine l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

Le manque.

Inspirant une profonde d'air, elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, essuya d'un geste rageur la goutte d'eau, se releva dignement, et croisa le regard désolé de son frère.

« Amy, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Arrête de t'en vouloir. » murmura-t-il durement, les poings serrés, incapable de lui venir en aide.

Elle battit quelques instants des paupières, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant des mots qu'elle avait perdus il y a bien longtemps.

Muette de souffrance.

Hésitant, il lui tendit une main alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

« Je peux pas. Je voudrais. Je te jure. Mais je peux pas. » affirma-t-elle sans esquisser le moindre geste, statufiée de douleur.

Il releva un regard humide vers le ciel et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à l'instant même.

La prendre dans ses bras. Et l'y serrer le plus fort possible.

« Je risque de ne pas te le répéter avant longtemps, alors écoute moi bien : je t'aime Amy. »

Il la sentit sourire mélancoliquement dans son cou, mais ne s'attendit sûrement pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tony. »

Ils étaient là, à s'étreindre sans ardeur, elle les yeux noyés de larmes qu'elle ne laisserait jamais couler, et lui le cœur à l'envers de ne pas savoir la réconforter.

De ne pas savoir réconforter l'inconsolable.

Cherchant tout simplement un peu de chaleur dans un monde glaciale.

Un peu d'amour dans une vie pâle, terne, et morose.

Pour se rappeler que la vie continuait, malgré tout.

Malgré sa mort.

Malgré la mort de Kyle.

OoOoO

« Bonjour, je cherche l'agent DiNozzo. »

La réplique lâchée d'un ton froid releva deux prunelles ambrées particulièrement agacées tandis que la jeune femme décroisait ses longues jambes et délaissait son magazine.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez ? »

Les sourcils froncés, elle détailla avec vigueur les traits de l'homme en face d'elle. La peau mate, le regard sombre, dur, comme voilé. Une jolie bouche charnue surplombant un visage où tout était charmant, encadré de boucles noires coupées court. Il était beau.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Je veux voir l'agent DiNozzo, c'est mon nouveau chef d'équipe. » darda-t-il avec flegme, un sourcil arqué en signe de mépris.

Charmeuse, ses jolies lèvres s'ourlèrent alors qu'elle se levait de son bureau, ses boucles dansant sur ses épaules. Elle vint se poster juste devant son nez, un sourire angélique ne la quittant pas.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Mossad. » asséna-t-il, les lèvres légèrement étirées d'amusement.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise.

« Et vous, mademoiselle ? » s'enquit-il dans un murmure, soudain beaucoup plus charmeur.

Il pencha son beau visage vers elle alors tandis qu'elle le dardait d'un regard amusé.

« Je travaille ici, en fait. » lâcha-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Elle remarqua le léger éclat surpris dans le regard sombre. Et son sourire s'intensifia.

« Vous avez l'air particulièrement jeune. »

« J'ai été embrigadée très tôt. »

« Vraiment très tôt. Je ne savais pas que ça se faisait aussi aux États Unis. »

« Disons que l'un de mes proches m'a aidée à rentrer dans l'agence. »

« Je vois... »

Ils se jaugèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes, et ce fut à celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier.

Elle détailla sans précipitation les traits masculins de son visage, appréciant sa mâchoire carrée et son beau sourire.

Il scruta sans réserve les jolies lèvres, les cheveux blonds, le regard ambré.

Lorsqu'un téléphone sonna.

« Excusez moi. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête, revenant à la réalité, tandis qu'elle venait s'appuyer contre son bureau, ses boucles blondes ondulant sur son passage. Portant naturellement le combiné à son oreille, elle déposa sur sa personne un regard malicieux.

« Agent DiNozzo, oui... A Manhattan ?... Je vois, merci beaucoup. »

Reposant l'appareil, elle dédia un sourire indulgent au jeune homme soudain bien pâle avant de s'exclamer :

« Vos affaires, on rejoint les gars sur la scène de crime. » affirma-t-elle tout en attrapant sa plaque et son arme de service.

Statufié, il la vit passer devant lui sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

« Et pour répondre à votre question, je vais sur mes vingt-cinq ans. » déclara-t-elle dans un sourire alors qu'il se glissait près d'elle dans l'ascenseur.

Son regard ambré rencontra les iris noires.

Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent à l'unisson.

« Josua. »

« Amazing. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Amy. »

OoOoO

La musique s'échappait par la porte vitrée amenant à la véranda où elle se trouvait, doux rappel à la fête qui se déroulait derrières les murs de brique blanche, à ces dizaines de personnes qui s'apprêtaient à fêter une nouvelle année ensemble.

Un verre de soda entre les mains, une étole en laine sur les épaules, elle était confortablement lovée au milieu de deux énormes coussins, sur cette balancelle, profitant de l'étendue qui s'offrait à elle.

De cette large vue sur un jardin parsemé de neige descendant vers un Potomac en partie gelée. Une douce odeur de bonheur flottait délicieusement dans les airs.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, le grincement de la porte résonna et un peu de musique s'infiltra dans la pièce, signe que quelqu'un venait la rejoindre. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, lui piqua un cousin pour le caler derrière son dos. Et lui déclina son plus immense sourire.

« Alors, Soeurette, tu n'as pas envie de faire le décompte avec nous ? »

Elle tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui, les lèvres intimement étirées.

« Je pense, Tony. »

« Ça, Amy, je l'avais remarqué, merci. »

Lui envoyant une légère pichenette à l'épaule, son regard se perdit à nouveau dans l'étendue recouverte d'un manteau diaphane. Aucune trace de pas, aucune tâche qui aurait pu nuire à la beauté de la poudreuse plus pure que jamais.

Le doux grincement de la balancelle l'accompagna alors que ses pieds nus frôlaient le sol.

Elle aimait le contact de la neige sous sa peau.

Elle aimait la savoir si chaleureuse malgré son intense fraîcheur.

« À quoi tu penses ? » s'enquit Tony en s'appuyant contre le tissus mauve de l'assise.

Ses iris vertes tâchèrent de lire en elle, et il fut bien plus heureux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer de constater qu'elle semblait étrangement sereine. Paisible.

Il y avait encore quelques années, elle lui avait pourtant paru être tombée plus bas que Terre.

Mais elle avait su se relever. Grâce à l'équipe, grâce à leur père.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette offre de Gibbs. Ce sourire lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un poste.

Et bien sûr, son exclamation de joie.

Une joie très pure, très vraie. Le genre de sentiment qui vous éclaire les pupilles pendant une seconde, le genre de sentiment qui crie la vie même.

« Je pense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis quelques années, débuta-t-elle sans précaution. Je pense à Kyle, à ma mère. Je pense à mon passé. Et je me rends compte combien il m'a permis de construire ma vie présente. Une vie que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. »

Elle marqua une pause, plongée dans ses souvenirs, un éclat de nostalgie brillant dans ses yeux.

Mais, contre toute attente, elle ne ressentit aucun poignard dans sa poitrine, elle ne sentit pas sa gorge se serrer.

Le bonheur était arrivé dans sa vie petit à petit, si discrètement qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Jusqu'à cette nuit-là.

« J'aime ma vie, Tony. J'aime ce que je suis devenue. Et je sais que ce sont grâce à ces épreuves que j'ai maudis que j'ai obtenu ce que j'ai. » continua-t-elle.

Il buvait ses paroles, une bouffée de fierté l'envahissant, un incorrigible sourire aux lèvres.

Il était fier d'elle, fier de la jeune femme forte qu'elle était devenue.

Fier de sa petite sœur plus si petite que ça.

S'humectant délicatement les lèvres, elle tourna son fin visage vers lui et plongea son regard ambré dans le sien.

« Je ne dis pas que mon passé est du passé et que je ne souffrirai jamais de nouveau mais là, tout de suite, je suis heureuse. Et je ne veux me priver de ce bonheur sous aucun prétexte. »

Ému, l'italien lui saisit doucement la main et la rapprocha délicatement de lui, calant son visage dans son cou.

« La neige a été salie, murmura-t-il alors à son oreille, mais elle renaîtra toujours. Plus belle et pure que jamais. »

Dans un sourire, ils se levèrent à l'unisson, toujours enlacés.

« Bon, allons fêter ce nouvel an. J'espère qu'il reste du champagne. » marmonna Tony en la guidant vers la maison des Malard.

Un franc éclat de rire lui répondit.

Et une étoile filante se faufila dans le ciel.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin. Je suis terriblement émue... On se retrouve pour les bonus ? Dites moi ce que vous voulez par commentaire, et les lecteurs muets, une petite rewiew pour conclure ? **

**Je vous dis une dernière fois merci :)**

**Gros bisous !**

**# une Amy déjà nostalgique. **


End file.
